Ella es su Josh
by Friki
Summary: Ubicada en la tercera temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Infinitas gracias por leer...

ok; creo que el titulo habla por si mismo; ubicada en la tercera temporada, a la cual le debo mis traumas.

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**I**

Castle estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio junto a Beckett. Josh no tardaría en pasar a recogerla así que Rick debe desaparecer antes de que el novio de su musa llegue. Solo un par de minutos. Esperaría un par de minutos antes de ir casualmente por una taza de café y evitar el desaire de ver el beso de bienvenida que la detective le da a su novio. Una joven atrajo su atención. Caminaba haciendo malabares para que la montaña de papeles no terminase en el piso. El escritor de un salto se levantó del asiento cuando la vio trastabillar. La detective dejo caer una avalancha de carpetas antes caer sobre las rodillas.

–Día difícil –; Castle le sonrió a la irritada mujer. – ¿Eres nueva aquí? – se inclinó para ayudarle a ordenar la pila de documentos.

–sí, lo siento detective tendré más cuidado–; murmuro la joven.

– ¿Detective?; de veras parezco un Detective–; dio una risotada. – no; soy solo un asesor; uno muy bueno por cierto; Richard Castle pero puedes dejarle en Rick.

–usted es ese escritor; el que le obsequio la máquina de café al departamento–, lo miro admirada. –Hola–; le dijo y la manzana de Adán del escritor subió de un trago. –no le había visto antes; lo siento estoy tan nerviosa que no te he dicho mi nombre; soy Calíope; lo sé, qué nombre más raro es...

–es el nombre de una de las musas; la musa de la poesía épica; "Calíope" la del rostro bello; y si me dejas decirlo honras tu nombre–; sonrió al ver a la mujer ruborizarse.

Kate le invitaría a Castle la cena. Josh tendría que cubrir una guardia y no podía perder esa oportunidad. Estaba tan concentrada en apurarse para terminar temprano el papeleo que cuando volteo el escritor le estaba dando la mano a una chica para despedirse. Castle camino sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el escritorio de acercó al parlanchín trio con las sobras del papeleo en unas carpetas. Su corazón dio un tumbo cuando le vio sonreír en su dirección. Nerviosa bajo la vista al piso acomodándose un mechón de cabello. Lamentablemente para ella; él ya tenía planes con uno de sus chicos.

–me muero por ir a ese nuevo lugar; hemos estado intentando entrar pero no pasamos la cadena es una suerte que el gran Richard Castle sea nuestro amigo–; Espo adulo.

Kate hizo una mueca; –piensan salir–; dijo rogando una respuesta negativa.

–si noche de chicos solteros–; dijo Ryan.

–será mejor que marche; tengo que prepararme para esta noche–; Castle se froto las manos.

Esposito era idiota; como va a llevarse a Castle a una noche de "chicos solteros". Qué posibilidades hay de que no encuentren diversión esa noche. Maldita sea "Solteros". Sí; lo era; estaba en su derecho. Además ella esta con Josh. Esta tan enamorada. Tan contenta. Celosa y egoísta; mortal combinación. Realmente no tenía por qué estar haciéndose suposiciones; solo iban por un par de tragos y luego de seguro cada uno se va a su casa. Bueno; si es así; por ella estaba bien. Castle necesitaba despejarse además Espo va con él.

–Te veré mañana–; Kate busco en los ojos de Castle la chispa que irradiaba cuando la ve.

–Quizás; depende de mi suerte esta noche–; sonrió el escritor corriendo para alcanzar el ascensor.

Richard Castle volvía al ruedo después del desastre con Gina. Dolido; ella tenía una relación formal. De nada servía rondar los pasos de una mujer que no le ama. Y eso está bien; entendía que no le correspondiese; pero entenderlo no lo hace menos hiriente. Así que el escritor sonrió; arreglándose en cuello de la camisa en el espejo. La sonrisilla falsa; burlona; de arrogante conquistador. Francamente encantador. Seguía ahí; su viejo y relegado yo; seguía ahí. Por ultimo sacudió las muñecas sintiendo el peso del reloj.

–Papa el detective Esposito está aquí–; Alexis le abría la puerta. –Adelante; bajara en un momento–; sonrió. De alguna forma estaba agradecida de que su padre saliese. Un poco de divertimento no mata a nadie. Hace días en que se encerró con el pretexto de terminar el avance que Gina le exigía. Alexis sabía que esto no era el motivo; su motivación tenía el nombre de una detective de homicidios y de su nuevo novio.

Castle estaba de pie en la barra. Entonces la vio. Una hermosa morena bailando en mitad de la pista. Le pareció que la mujer le sonrió. Sí. Definitivamente le estaba mirando. Se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba. Se veía tan bien que de inmediato su pecho se inflo por inercia conteniendo el aliento; hasta que sintió como un líquido frio le empapaba la camisa.

–Cuanto lo siento le pagare la tintorería–; se disculpaba una joven mesera secándole el pecho con la mangas del uniforme.

–Cally– el escritor arqueo la ceja.

–El asesor–, tartamudeo boquiabierta. – señor por favor no vaya a decirle a nadie que trabajo aquí; necesito el dinero.

–Tranquila…– le tomo los hombros. – De acuerdo no se lo diré a nadie pero el detective Esposito esta justo en aquella mesa–; dijo apuntando al sonriente policía. Esposito que veía a la distancia la escena pensó que el escritor solicitaba su presencia. Se levantó caminando hasta él.

–Viene para acá–, chillo la archivista estremeciéndose.

–cálmate tengo una idea–, se quitó la chaqueta cubriendo la cabeza de la joven. –Salgamos de aquí–; la arrastro a la entrada.

Sorprendente. El escritor prácticamente había llegado y ya tenía a una belleza coqueteándole. Incluso había huido con ella. No debió dejarle ir solo a la barra. Cierta detective no estaría muy feliz con él por la mañana.

–Y tú que creíste que estaba fuera de práctica–; se murmuro Esposito encogiéndose de hombros.

Castle guio a la archivista hasta subirse en un taxi. La chica estaba molesta. Iban a despedirle. Sequito la chaqueta arrojándosela al asesor. Le parecía un tipo amable; agradable. Estaba consciente de que solo había querido ayudarle. Es solo que se había esforzado tanto; maldita sea tendría que rogar para que el gerente le pagase la semana. Requería un mártir para desahogar su mala suerte.

– ¡Qué gran idea! gracias ahora van a despedirme–; se rebullo en el asiento del taxi.

–Bueno era eso o perder el trabajo en la comisaria–; Castle rodo los ojos. –con razón eres tan torpe; apenas y debes de dormir. Oye espera un momento porque estas tan molesta; yo soy el que debería estarlo arruinaste mi noche de "chicos solteros" y una de mis camisas preferidas.

–demonios; de veras necesitaba ese trabajo.

–oíste lo que acabo de decir; no vas a disculparte.

–ya le dije que pagare la tintorería y no le pedí que me ayudara; era lo menos que podía hacer por exponerme al despido en la comisaria; y no hubiera necesitado su ayuda si no se le hubiese ocurrido irse de fiesta con el detective Esposito y precisamente al bar donde trabajo; ahora que lo pienso es algo sospechoso; ¿estaba siguiéndome?

– ¿Qué?, por favor, no digas tonterías

–¡Tonterías!... le recuerdo que hace unas horas alababa mi bello rostro–, se palmeo las mejillas. – perdí mi trabajo por su culpa.

–mi culpa…

–Pues sí, técnicamente; ahora quítese la camisa –; reclamo extendiendo los brazos para desabotonarle la prenda.

– ¡que! –, exclamo forcejeando para evitar ser desnudado. –es una tela muy fina; quien sabe qué clase de tintorerías frecuentas.

– "americanos" –, murmuro el chofer del taxi mirando el retrovisor con fastidio.

Cuando por fin se pusieron de acuerdo la chica llevo a Castle hasta su pequeño apartamento. El escritor entro escrutador. Todo obsesivamente ordenado. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. Sin embargo era notoriamente frio. Previsible. Un simple lugar al que llegar a dormir. Un sitio del cual olvidarte en el día. Daría lo mismo llegar a un albergue o a ese apartamento.

–Vives sola–; dijo escudriñando el pequeño piso.

–Tome quítese la camisa y póngase esto–; le extendió una camiseta. –Es de mi hermano–; se encogió de hombros cuando el escritor le miro inquisitivo.

Al día siguiente el escritor estaba rutinariamente sentado. Miro el reloj en la pared. Hora de irse. Tomo la taza del escritorio para dirigirse a la máquina de café. Demasiado tarde. Josh entro tomando a la detective por la cintura para estamparle un beso. Ella emito un gritillo de sorpresa horadándole el pecho. Con media sonrisa fingida se dispuso a huir de ahí; pero Kate no le ponía las cosas fáciles.

–Castle–; lo llamo. –Me gustaría invitarte a cenar; quiero decir a Josh y a mí–; dijo entrelazando la mano con el doctor.

La detective quería todo; el maldito paquete completo. Al incondicional amigo que siempre está ahí; dispuesto a exponer su vida; dispuesto a morir junto a ti; el tipo a quien puedes sentirte libre de abandonar al final del día, para correr a los brazos de hombre que amas. Lo más dramático es, que el muy idiota haría cualquier cosa por ti; a pesar de que pisotees su corazón constantemente solo para que no sufras; solo para que seas feliz. La pregunta es, si ella puede hacer lo mismo por el sonriente hombre que la mira calmo con la pesada taza en la mano.

–Bueno…– decía Castle.

Calíope sonrió apenas vio al escritor. Había pagado por la tarifa de emergencia para que le entregasen la camisa ese mismo día. Tenía hambre se saltó el almuerzo para ir a recogerle. No podía esperar para jugar con los nervios de ese asesor. Le encanto. El aroma de su chaqueta se impregno en el cabello; pudo aspirarle toda la noche; hasta que tomo una ducha por la mañana. Su perfume desapareció dejándole ansiosa. Era guapo; sin dudas. Pero lo que más le gustaba era la manera en la sus ojos reflejaban la sonrisa. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró mientras acortaba la distancia. No pudo evitar gritarle.

–Oye asesor; tengo tu fina camisa–; sonrió Cally interrumpiendo la agonía del escritor. –Que dices esta como nueva–; se acercó para entregarle la prenda. – ¿pasa algo?; la mancha se fue; mira ya no está–; sacudió la mano para atraer la mirada del enmudecido escritor. El ambiente se tornó tenso y la archivista pudo descifrar un S.O.S en el rostro del asesor "sácame de aquí", pareciera gritar. – bien esta es mi parte del trato; ahora donde está la camiseta que te llevaste ayer de mi apartamento como garantía. Asesor, no me digas que la olvidaste. –, reprocho.

–Cally, bueno es que no pensé que me devolverías la camisa tan pronto.

–donde esta; es alguna clase de venganza; si tiene una sola rasgadura, "finita" pagara las consecuencias. –, señalo la ropa en la mano.

–la deje en mi apartamento eso es todo.

–Así que el plan es hacerme ir a tu departamento ¿no?; –, se mordió el labio. – la táctica más vieja de todas, bueno para tu fortuna me encantan los métodos antiguos; vamos–, le tomo el brazo. –espero que no tengas planeada una romántica cena a la luz de dos velas; eso sería muy cursi.

–Kate, Josh, lo siento quizás otro día–, se despidió el escritor en un apuro.

El desencanto era notable en la detective. Realmente extrañaba a Castle; pensó que quizás podría charlar con él en la cena; Josh no es muy divertido; no sabe cómo hacerle sonreír; no sueña con él despertándole con beso por la mañana; él no hace que sus rodillas flaqueen; no tiene el poder para que sus ojos se claven en sus labios. Que haría Castle con esa chica. Que hace ella con la camisa de Castle. Porque Castle tiene una camiseta suya. Y porque demonios estuvo en su apartamento anoche.

–vaya ese par sí que hacen una linda pareja; tu sabes los dos parecen igual de locos–. Se burló Josh.

–"linda pareja" –, repitió con una mueca. Entonces lo entendió; así debía sentirse él. Rechazado. Desplazado. Relegado después de un día difícil. Ella era su Josh.

Castle se montó en un taxi mirando distraído por la ventanilla. Apenas logro salir de ahí. Como podía invitarle a cenar con él. Que pretendía con ello; hacerlos amigos. Está muy equivocada con trabajos lo toleraba y solo lo hacía por ella. La archivista lo miraba de reojo.

–Gracias–, le dijo finalmente a su acompañante.

–De que hablas; solo vamos a tu apartamento por mi camiseta–, le miro picara. – ¡ah! Y era mentira; –, sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. – me encantaría si me hubieses preparado la cena a la luz de dos románticas velas.

–estas coqueteándome.

–Quizás–, arqueo las cejas. – Tú debes averiguarlo–, desafío.

– ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? – dudo el escritor.

–Acaso no eres un guapísimo asesor–, señalo sarcástica.

– ¿el viernes?

–El viernes–, le beso. –es una cita–, sonrió con la palma de la mano sobre su pecho.


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitas gracias por leer...especialmente a **HateHiatus; JessTELLOBO; Detective Castle; Patricia; Its me; Alejandra Lizette; Guiguita; Laura41319** por sus comentarios.

Ok; Guiguita recuerda que me has dado permiso; así que si ya intentaba controlarme un poco imagínate lo que pienso hacer con tu venia, ya sabes cuanto me agradan sus abrazos y eso de que soy Bacán si , si , lo sé, no es necesario que lo grites; bueno Jess me encanto la creatividad en el comentario he de agradecerte el buen rato que me hiciste pasar y por si las dudas mantengamos dos peones al centro que Alejandra y su legendario cuchillo andan a la caza; al parecer ahora también trae consigo una cuchara y con ¡chocolate!, bueno eso si me agrada a menos que sea una trampa y este envenenado; ingenioso, Alejandra, ingenioso . JA, Patricia también espero que se siga retorciendo; ¡Libres! mis lectores somos ¡Libres!; así que odien y amen con libertad eso me encanta; JA, especialmente si es a mi. Si piensan que soy una egocéntrica lunática; fatua diletante de escritor; JA, que excelente impresión se han llevado y con suerte ya me odien.

Espero les guste...

Ningún personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**II**

Castle llego con el tradicional par de cafés en las manos. Kate le sonrió; casi podía sentir la cálida sensación del revitalizante líquido resbalar por su garganta. El escritor asintió a manera de saludo en su dirección y camino con rumbo al archivo. Cuando regreso la detective se quedó quieta observando incrédula el solitario vaso que Castle bebía.

–Buenos días detective– se dejó caer en la silla soltando un suspiro. – No hace una mañana preciosa–; sonrió.

"No, no hace ninguna mañana preciosa; donde está mi café Castle", pensó Kate. – No veo que tenga de especial–, se limitó a decir.

– ¡ah detective!, ¡detective!; siento que "Puck" ha vertido sobre mis ojos el jugo de aquella florecilla mítica.

–¿Castle estas ebrio? –, si quizás era eso por eso había necesitado beberse su café.

–oye Castle es cierto lo que dicen–; esposito sonrió. –que tú y esa chica saldrán el viernes

Kate clavo la vista del papeleo. Fingiendo no atender la respuesta agudizo el oído y frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Maldita sea contesta de una condenada vez", pensó; ante la burlona sonrisilla del escritor. Que rayos estaba haciendo ese no era el momento de hacerse el interesante. Vamos, vamos, vamos; que es una simple salida, ¿que de especial puede tener?

–Mmm bueno–; dijo con la mirada picara.

Porque tanto jodido misticismo. Amenos que… le gusta; Joder de verdad le gusta esa mujer. Bueno para ser justos a Castle le gustan varias sino es que todas. Y a todas les gusta Castle; pero él ha estado tan tranquilo últimamente; claro no es como si quisiera sentenciarlo al celibato; pero le molestaba que esa chica fuese la única después de un largo tiempo. Irónicamente deseaba que solo se tratase de una más en un largo baremo de conquistas de un fin de semana.

–Detective Beckett–, llamo el capitán. –podría venir un momento a mi oficina.

No. Maldición. Porque el universo se empeña en hacerle sufrir de incertidumbre. Bueno tampoco es tan grave. Ella todavía puede preguntarle después... ¿no?; pero como sacar el tema, que iba a decir: "oye Castle el entrometido capitán me llamo y no pude oír bien si vas a salir el viernes, así que tal vez podrías contarme los detalles".

–Por supuesto capitán–; se levantó de la silla mirando duramente a Esposito.

Le llevo té. El asesor se presentó escondiendo la mano en la espalda como quien guarda un ramo de rosas. Té. Ni recordaba que le menciono su predilección por esa bebida. Para algunos su sabor es tan tenue que lo mismo daría estar tomando agua caliente; es simple; básico; fútil; vago; un aroma pasajero, débil. Pero esas personas simplemente no han catado la infusión adecuada; la mezcla correcta; esa bebida puede ser tan fuerte como cualquier otra y a la vez tan revitalizante, tan tranquilizadora; han subestimado la fuerza de su resabio; dejándose llevar por la popularidad del delicioso café, que a su vez es exquisito. Teína en lugar de Cafeína. En un rato libre salió para agradecer el detalle del asesor; se metió en el baño para refrescarse un poco antes de presentar su espontaneo agradecimiento. Paseo los ojos por la habitación sin encontrarlo; decidió acercarse a la mujer que le veía malhumorada; quizás preguntándose que querría una archivista ahí.

–Disculpe detective–, dijo mientras Kate escondía la mirada trazando letras en un papel en blanco. –el asesor… quiero decir el escritor… quiero decir Rick.

–Que con él–, fingió desinterés.

–Estoy buscándole y me preguntaba si usted no sabrá…. –, Decía cuando un par de manos le velaron. –Basta–, sonrió tratando de liberar su vista.

Kate levanto la vista presenciando tan tierna escena. El escritor sonreía como todo un idiota. ¿Que eran? un par de críos. Están en una maldita estación de policía como para estarse comportando de forma tan inmadura. Kate abandono el bolígrafo y cruzándose de brazos le dio una severa mirada de advertencia a Castle.

–¡Caly! – exclamo girándola hacia él. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿de veras soy tan irresistible que no puedes esperar hasta el viernes?

–mi arrogante asesor; quieres dejar de cuestionar lo obvio; además tu eres quien me dio la excusa perfecta para verte–; le aliso la camisa con las manos. –solo quería agradecerle el detalle de esta mañana–, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"MI asesor"; él no era SU asesor. No. Era de ella. Ella es quien tiene que padecer sus desplantes a diario; ella es quien tiene que soportar su coquetería; ella es quien ha tenido que reprimirse desde el primer momento en el que ese estúpido le sonrió. Pero eso que demonios le debe importar a esa archivista; a la mujer que ya lo llevo a su apartamento y le despojo de la camisa; a quien saldrá con SU asesor el viernes; a quien le ha robado SU café.

–no quisiera interrumpir pero realmente tengo mucho trabajo–, gruño la detective.

– ¡oh!, no se preocupe, Rick es mi hora del almuerzo y…

– ¡ah!; así que este era tu plan, secuestrarme a la hora del almuerzo, pues para su fortuna señorita soy la victima perfecta

"No se preocupe", quien demonios estaba tratando de disculparse; ellos son los que estorban. Solo está tratando de cumplir con su trabajo; a diferencia de otras que parecen esperar la menor oportunidad para ir a coquetear. Además Castle ya le había prometido almorzar con ella. Su móvil timbro antes de que pudiese pretextar algún inconveniente para que ese almuerzo se llevase a cabo; miro el identificador y para cuando levanto los ojos la pareja ya se metía al ascensor; "Estúpido; estúpido Josh", le reprochó a la imagen en la pantalla que no cesaba de sonreírle.

–¡Que!–, contesto; mientras el doctor se separaba el móvil de la oreja para comprobar si no se había equivocado de número.

– ¿Kate? –, cuestiono algo sorprendido. –suenas algo…. ocupada.

–lo siento, si estoy un poco ocupada.

–bueno en realidad quería saber si podemos almorzar juntos, tengo tiempo ahora y…

–Josh, mi trabajo también es importante y yo no tengo tiempo.

–Katie, no estoy diciendo que mi trabajo sea más importante, pero tus cuerpos ya están fríos lo mismo da si esperan un día o dos más, estaré ahí en media hora–, le colgó.

"Tengo tiempo". Siempre es cuando él tiene tiempo. Siempre es Castle el dispuesto a acompañarle a pesar de estar ajetreado; No le exigiría estar disponible por que él tiene tiempo; nunca le relega; nunca le cancelaria; nunca hasta hoy. "Katie", porque se obstina en llamarle así. El escozor en los ojos era tortuoso; pero ella no lloraría; era Beckett, no iba a llorar. Se levantó de la silla demandándole piedad a sus rodillas.

–Espo–, pidió la atención de su colega. –estaré con Lanie

Caly era divertida. Le gustaba. Le dejaba acercase sin el temor de hacer o decir algo que le alejara. Maldita sea sonreía; por primera vez durante una buena temporada. Accedió a esas emociones que había mantenido enfrascadas y se sentía tan bien. El aire mismo tenía una frescura; una densidad diferente; era mucho más ligero. El viernes le dijo; pero era un mero formulismo porque Cally le buscaba por cualquier tontería; prácticamente ya habían estado saliendo toda la semana; sin embargo estaba nervioso; sus citas habían sido durante el almuerzo; el Viernes era diferente algo que se sentía más real.

–Te veré esta noche–, sonrió la archivista despidiéndose del asesor con un beso en la mejilla después de regresar del almuerzo.

Viernes; viernes; viernes; era el peor día de la semana. Bueno en realidad esa semana estaba condenada a ser maldecida por los siglos siguientes. Castle ausente; Castle acompañando a Caly; Castle llevándole una taza de té hasta el archivo mientras ella se moría de tedio redactando el papeleo. Que le sucede TÉ, quien rayos toma té. Trata de darle celos. Ja, que infantil; típico del escritor. Como si ella anduviera por ahí pavoneándose de su relación. Ella no andaba buscando cualquier pretexto para restregarle a Josh. Él no había tenido que sentir lo que al parecer Castle se empeñaba en hacerle padecer. Apenas se veían y la tal Cally y él se sonreían como idiotas. Sentía nauseas cuando esa mujer levantaba la mano para saludar en dirección a su escritorio; mandando un ridículo beso que Castle recibía de la manera más estúpida posible. Bien quizás no fuera para tanto; todo el departamento sabe que al escritor le son efímeras esas relaciones; que se divierta; ella sabía que esa mujer no es para él. Nunca lo será.

–hola, ¿Cómo vamos? –; señalo la pizarra el escritor.

–qué piensas ayudar en este caso o te aburrirás y luego vas a ir a despejarte al archivo.

–vamos solo fue el almuerzo, todo mundo almuerza–, sonrió levantando las manos a la defensiva.

– esto no es un juego Castle, no puedes usarme y desecharme cuando se te dé la gana

–espera… ¿Qué?

–que solo usas tus influencias para manejar al departamento a tu antojo; y estoy harta Castle, así que déjate de tus jueguecitos en el archivo y préstame más atención… quiero decir concéntrate en el caso o vete a casa.

Castle miro a la detective. Enserio no le quería ahí. Que es lo que la tenía molesta; de seguro volvió a pelear con ese noviecito suyo; bueno el coraje no le duraría mucho. Hace unos días habría jurado que le dejaría después de menospreciar su trabajo; pero el tipo la tenía hipnotizada; chasqueo los dedos y Kate cayo. Caly y él se admiraron; la archivista le dijo que se tiene que estar muy enamorado o ser muy bestia para tolerar eso. La molesta presencia de ese doctor le incomodaba; porque Kate seguía tolerándole; cuando no parece para nada feliz con esa relación; a que se debía esa necedad ese tipo era un egoísta, desabrido. Bien, si ella no está de humor para consentir su presencia él lo entendía. Solo quería darle todo lo que necesitara si eso incluía mantenerle alejado; lo haría.

–bien entonces me iré a casa–, se encogió de hombros. –Hasta luego–, se despidió para dirigirse al ascensor.

–Castle, lo lamento, no quise… solo me preocupa que no te importe…

–No, Beckett, está bien; necesitas espacio, será mejor que me vaya–, sonrió.

De veras iba a irse. Hace unos días se hubiese quedado. Sus hombros se hundieron. ¿Decepción? ¿Desilusión? ¿Abandono? Honestamente ni ella entendía sus propias emociones; que más le daba. Ella está feliz; tiene un compromiso; un guapísimo novio. Un tipo maduro que se había disculpado por su comportamiento. Ella le perdono sinceramente; no tuvo nada que ver con el hecho de que en ese preciso instante Castle apareciera del brazo con esa mujer. El viento gélido que le recorrió la columna vertebral no tuvo nada que ver con esa decisión. Porque entonces siente tanta rabia. Porque siente el deseo de correr a impedir esa cita. Porque la alegría en su compañero le resulta tan despreciable. Porque quiere gritarle que no se vaya.


	3. Chapter 3

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Laura 41319, Karina; Alejandra Lizette; Hate Hiatus; Guguita.**

OK, a que si mi queridísima escudera, Ja "Sueño de una noche de verano" ¡por supuesto!, ya luego te enseñare la técnica del muajaja; Nop; Laura no quiero solucionarle, no me veas así déjame divertirme un poquillo más siiiiiii?; ¡Karina!, me alegra que te guste, gracias; Alejandra creo que la maldad es contagiosa y has estado expuesta a la mía, así que únete a la horda del mal; Hate Hiatus, ¿a qué es lo mejor? Lo sé, pienso lo mismo espero te estés divirtiendo; no te preocupes Chilenisima que ya te he entendido; quieres que Kate sufra pero que no sea tanto, lamento tener que defraudarte, espero y no me odies demasiado, JA a quien engaño espero que me ¡superhiperrecontramega! odies. Como ya les dije siéntanse libres.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**III**

Carly pasó frente al loft montada en un Mustang 64. Sonrió al ver al asesor vistiendo un visiblemente costoso traje; presiono la bocina atrayendo la atención del escritor. Castle arqueo las cejas divertido por tan destartalada chatarra. La pintura estaba gastada y herrumbrosa. El escritor se acercó timorato al risible vehículo. Acciono en vano la manija sin lograr que la puerta se abriese.

–Espera ya te abro; que la manija es un poquillo caprichosa–, Caly se recostó para abrirle la portezuela.

–interesante modelo, que su motor aun es de vapor o tendré que bajarme a darle cuerda con una manivela –, dijo acomodándose en el asiento. –y porque estas vestida así–, apunto la gorra de los Yankees.

–No le escuches Larry; ciertas personas no conocen la definición de clásico–, acaricio el volante. – ¡oh! Y disculpa si no te gusta mi aspecto, sabía que debí optar por el vestido de lentejuelas–, señalo sarcástica.

–bueno conozco la definición de chatarra sin ofender ¡Larry! –, rodo los ojos ante la mueca de disgusto de su cita. – Con sinceridad no esperaba encontrarte en jeans y sudadera –, sonrió mientras Caly pretendía hacer andar el auto, – Menudo clásico– se mofo cuando la archivista giraba la llave sin éxito.

–vamos Larry, tu puedes chico–, animaba. – ¡ese es mi muchacho! –, exclamo pisando el acelerador para hacer retumbar el motor. –Bien asesor, estás listo para esta noche– miro desafiante a Rick.

El juego de los Yankes. La archivista ya tenía las entradas; bueno pues bien pudo avisarle, ahora se sentía ridículo y totalmente fuera de lugar. Él ya tenía reservas en ese exclusivo Restaurant. Maldijo su elegante aspecto cuando la mujer le sacudía los tickets en la cara. Caly disfrutaba con los gestos de incomodidad del asesor.

–Caly… creo que será mejor…–, se disculpaba.

–Toma –, Caly le ponía una gorra con el logo del equipo mientras le entregaba una bolsa que atrajo del asiento trasero. –Creí que algo así podría pasar–, desdeño su aspecto.

–Como supiste mi talla–, dijo sacando unos Jeans y una camiseta con las iniciales de la ciudad.

–Bueno tanto rodearte por la cintura no podía ser en vano–, se sonrojo.

Los asientos eran realmente increíbles; debieron costarle una fortuna. "A veces trabajo en el estadio y me obsequian entradas", contesto. Hacia siglos que no iba a un juego; no podía dejar de sonreír; el aroma húmedo del césped; las luces sobre el campo; los sonidos estridentes en los altavoces. Caly le compro un dedo de espuma y un banderín; se sentía como un niño. El nerviosismo de sentir esa noche como una verdadera cita se desvanecía.

–Esta noche es fantástica–, Castle besaba a la archivista en el asiento del piloto.

La archivista suponía que su asesor estaría intranquilo; pensó en quitarle la presión de encima. No es necesario que actuase como el rompecorazones experto en citas; simplemente quería al hombre con el que había almorzado toda la semana. Funciono ese beso en el aparcamiento del estadio lo comprobaba. Larry arranco al primer intento. Castle charlaba emocionado sobre llevarle a los Hampton uno de esos días. No quería llegar a casa así que tomo la ruta más larga hasta el apartamento del escritor; sin embargo el recorrido termino. La pareja permaneció en silencio frente al edificio.

–Te apetece…–decía Castle estrujando el dedo de espuma en la mano.

–Vas a invitarme una taza de café en tu loft, es otra de tus tácticas–, sonrió la archivista.

–Nunca lo haría–, se defendió el escritor. – sería una taza de té

Viernes por la noche y a Kate la segunda copa de vino tinto le resecaba la lengua. Josh para variar había cancelado la cena. La detective resoplo exasperada. Castle la dejo sin darle ninguna teoría; Josh tiene asuntos más importantes; y como si no fuese suficiente todavía tuvo que soportar a esa mujer en el ascensor. Sonreía mientras se miraba el nerviosismo en las manos. Pobre idiota; a donde le pediría a Castle que la llevara a cenar. De seguro se vistió lo más provocadora posible. JA, en donde terminarían la velada. Bueno probablemente para el lunes la tal Caly seria agua pasada.

El lunes por la mañana Castle llego a la comisaria; vistiendo tan informal como pudo; llevaba la gorra de los Yakees. Saludo a un par de uniformados y se escabullo al archivo. Encontró sobre la silla una réplica a escala del Mustang 64; estaba tan absorto en el obsequio de alguna misteriosa admiradora que ni se inmuto cuando Beckett le robo el vaso de la mano y le dio un sorbo.

–Castle, que demonios es esto–, alzo el vaso con un gesto reprobatorio. –y porque estas vestido de esa forma.

–Té–, murmuro inspeccionando el cochecito.

–pero siempre bebes café…

–Bueno sentí curiosidad; Caly dice que es su preferido; nunca está de más probar algo nuevo–, sonrió deslizando el juguete por el escritorio.

"Caly dice"; "Hoy no Beckett saldré a almorzar con Caly"; "lo siento le prometí a Caly"; Caly; Caly; Caly. Distinto. El escritor luce radicalmente distinto. No puede negar que ese aspecto le sienta demasiado bien. Parece pensativo; quizás las cosas no salieron como se imaginaba y esta tan deprimido que se puso lo primero que encontró. ¿Porque su infelicidad removía las emociones en su vientre?; ¿era tan cruel como para estar contenta por la decepción de SU asesor? El infierno que sí. Está a punto de empezar a bailar de puro alivio. Él volvería a ella.

–como estuvo tu fin de semana–, cuestiono inquieta.

–Bien; gracias por preguntar–, se encogió de hombros guardándose a "Larry" en el bolsillo.

Que rayos significa "bien". "Bien": Termino con ella y son solo amigos ahora; o, "Bien": la ama y ya planean la boda. Que le pasaba al escritor. A estas alturas ya estaría derrochando los detalles más perturbadores de su conquista. Como demonios podía darle esa respuesta tan escueta. No pudo hallar otra menos inquietante. "Bien" pues, allá él; después ella no le prestara la más mínima atención. De todas formas no es como si le importase. Le es irrelevante. Maldita sea; simplemente no va dejarlo pasar; tiene que saber dónde exactamente está parado SU asesor.

–Planeas salir de nuevo con ella–, bien hecho detective a ver como se sale por la tangente ahora.

Castle la miro. Francamente no quería hablar de Caly con la detective. Se sentía inseguro; era ridículo como la felicidad le hacía sentir de esa forma; temía que se le esfumara en cualquier momento. Beckett lo conoce no es como si él pudiese ocultarle algo; tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que le cuesta esconder la sonrisa. Suspiro.

– Eso depende de ella–, se limitó a responder.

¿Así de fácil? Sí que la tal Caly ya se le había enroscado como toda una boa; depende de ella; depende de ella. Maldición le gusta de verdad. Por lo menos el resto del día les mantuvo separados; bueno el caso. Tenían hambre así que pararon para almorzar antes de regresar a la doceava. Kate sentía el pulso liviano; no dejaba de darle miradas furtivas a su compañero; comprobando que estaba ahí y que no se desvanecería convertido en humo como en alguna de sus pesadillas. La detective empujo la puerta, pero el escritor se detuvo un momento distraído por un músico callejero.

–puedes entrar primero, quisiera ver algo.

–Claro Castle–, Kate rodo los ojos por la infantil petición.

Rick se acercó al pequeño tumulto de gente. La mujer coloco la barbilla en la barbaja e inclino la cabeza como si alguien fuese a contarle un secreto; tomo con ligereza el arco posando el pulgar en la nuez y con el primer desliz ya había cerrado los ojos perdiéndose en el movimiento de la muñeca; hizo vibrar la voz del instrumento con los dedos. Ese tímido instrumento se vuelve intenso; parece estar riendo de tristeza o llorando de alegría, evocador, sutil, latente, fuerte, impropio, se quiebra y recompone. Canta en el oído de quien le da vida pervirtiéndole sin otra promesa que no sea la de su voz. Es enigmáticamente dulce; francamente triste; Suave, violento, alegre, embriagador, siempre quieres más, exiges que cada movimiento sea más veloz, más preciso, para arrancar de tu sentido ese sentimiento de insaciable impotentencia. Con apenas cuatro cuerdas ese pedacito de madera logra que escuches el alma de quien le toque.

–Caly no sabía que…–, Rick se acercaba a la mujer que guardaba emociones en un estuche de violín.

–Bueno New York es una ciudad bastante costosa–, agacho la cabeza. – pero en realidad lo hago porque me encanta –, suspiro guardándose las manos en el abrigo – al violín lo mismo le da ser escuchado cantar el ave maría de Schubert, que ser tocado por el violinista del diablo; es tan libre, te evade imperioso cuando piensas que logras contenerle, por eso me encanta – sonrió. –que hace mi arrogante asesor aquí, Larry esta por allá quieres que te lleve a algún lado.

–no estaba a punto de almorzar con Beckett, quieres acompañarnos, me encantaría que lo hicieras.

–mmm, aunque tentadora la oferta; creo que será mejor que me marche, disfruta tu almuerzo–, le robo un beso.

–Castle, que…–salía la detective justo a tiempo para ver la muestra de cariño.

Levanto los ojos al cielo exigiendo una aclaración divina. Caly le limpio de la comisura de los labios los restos del beso y el escritor entregado le permitía la caricia. La falta de aire le ablando los pulmones por un segundo. Camino cercando la distancia de la feliz pareja. Qué clase de modales tendría si no saludara.

–hola Caly verdad–, arqueo las cejas mientras la mujer asentía. – Castle si no te das prisa…

–Bien escritor será mejor que me vaya–, se despidió.

Daba lo mismo; la archivista ya le amargo la comida. El estúpido escritor no dejaba de sonreírle a la nada. Apenas dio un par de bocados; creía que se acabaría el oxígeno de la tierra de un par de suspiros. Eso es imposible; a nadie le puede agradar tanto una persona. Que pasó el maldito viernes; o mejor dicho que no pasó. Joder; soltó la taza después de quemarse la garganta con un trago de café.

–oye Castle, necesito ir al…–se cortó mirando al hombre que contemplaba la pizarra. –Enseguida regreso–, informo.

Seguramente el escritor hubiese más que encantado de ir a recoger una carpeta al archivo. Conociéndole tardaría años en regresar. La justicia debe ser expedita; una detective no puede darse el lujo de perder un minuto de la investigación. Se quedó quieta cuando oyó el nombrecito de la "amiguita" de Castle.

–que sucede Caly; tu chico, Larry te está dando problemas–, se mofaban.

–si es un caprichoso, lástima que este perdidamente enamorada de él.

Maldita bruja. Lo sabía. Está engañando a Castle. – Oye tu archivista–, mando conteniendo la molestia. –ve aquí necesito hablar contigo.

– ¡ah! Kate, que ocurre Rick te pidió que vinieras–, miro encima del hombro de la detective esperando encontrarse con el asesor.

–Nadie me pidió nada, que clase de relación tienes con MI asesor–, se cruzó de brazos. –a donde pretendes llegar con él.

¿Qué?, esa mujer esta demente. No era obvio, "la clase de relación que tenían" o "a donde pretendía llegar con él". Ja, ¿esta celosa?, tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano para evitar la risotada. Pero si ella ya tiene al tal Josh.

–no creo detective que NUESTRA relación sea de su incumbencia–, se defendió.

–por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia, Castle es MI asesor, MI compañero, MI amigo… y no permitiré que jueguen con él.

–Katie, que pasa aquí ¿Por qué estas gritándole a esta mujer?, ¿Qué tiene que ver el escritor? –, el doctor cuestionaba molesto a su novia.

–Josh–, la detective salto. –nadie está gritando, es solo que…

–Es solo que SU novia parece celosa de MI relación con Rick; creo que esta un poquillo enamorada–, reclamo mordaz la archivista.

– ¡NO! – exclamo. –Josh tú conoces a Castle, él es tan inmaduro, es imposible, nunca podría verle de esa manera.

–Si Josh no soy más que un pobre imbécil–, Castle miraba fríamente a la detective.

* * *

¡ah!, en cuanto al crossover mañana quizás no podrá ser, estoy planeando fugarme; no es por presumir pero es a prueba de fallos a diferencia de la ultima esta si que sera perfecta; ya hasta conseguí las llaves del coche, jajajajajaja, vamos no es para tanto, ademas estoy aburrida, no se preocupen que tendré cuidado, pero es secreto así que no se lo digan a nadie, bien como dice mi escudera ya nos leeremos luego...


	4. Chapter 4

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a** JessTELLOBO, Aaaaaa, Alejandra Lizette, Laura 41319, Hate Hiatus, Guiguita **por sus comentarios.

OK, lo admito; ¡los he extrañado horrores!, pero he retornado, lo sé dije un día pero quien puede renunciar a la oportunidad, de que sus ocupados padres se marchen de la ciudad, sin hacer lo mismo. Mi escudera Jess, francamente en ocasiones solo escribo a Kate celosa por ti, Ja pensando que te pasas un buen rato y sonríes diabólicamente; ¡Aaaaaaaaaa! Seguire con esta locura. **Alejandra ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!, **he de decirte que me he comido una rebanada de pastel en tu nombre, espero que tu comieras pastel, que clase de cumpleaños seria si no hay pastel. ¡oh! Laura gracias por tus palabras, me halagan; Hate Hiatus, has pensado en unirte a la horda del mal creo que serías excelente; ¡Chilenisima! Que dices has descansado lo suficiente de mí, no creo que estés loca solo eres bastante inocente, mmm, pero no es justo ¿Por qué no quieres recontrahipermega odiarme?, ¡andaaaa! Aunque sea un poquillo…. ¿Siiiii? Bien no esperen mucho de este cap, porque sigo algo... dispersa, JA.

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**IV**

Nadie parecía saber que decir después de la declaración del escritor. Josh sonrió estrechando a la detective por la cintura; Kate agradeció el gesto porque de lo contrario hubiere caído desplomada al piso. Huir, salir, correr; los pensamientos del escritor eran uno; pero sus pies permanecían fijos; es curioso lo mucho que cuesta dar el primer paso, los que vienen después parecen corresponderle sin objeción, pero es ese primer movimiento es el que raya en lo vital. Caly percibió la incomodad del asesor, sí que debía sentir el orgullo hecho trizas.

– Me gustas –, la voz de la archivista salió como un grito rompiendo el nefasto silencio, el mismo irreverente silencio que se engrandeció mientras se acercaba al asesor sin soltarle los ojos. –No solo me gustas –, le tomo la mano. – Me encantas – dijo mirándole los labios. – Eres divertido, inteligente, atento, caballeroso, amable, espontaneo –, lo beso con cada adjetivo separándose lo suficiente para poder ver como se le dibujaba una sonrisa. –sin mencionar que usted MI arrogante asesor es guapísimo –, esta vez sonrió desafiante mirando a la detective antes de besar a Rick en el cuello.

Nada. Ni huella de Josh o de Beckett. Simplemente se habían evaporado. Castle solo pudo percibir los labios de aquella mujer perversa sobre su piel, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados cuando la archivista ceso en la tortura. Confundido. Que es lo que Caly simboliza; no lo sabe, no le interesa saberlo, lo único que le importa es que le gusta.

–enserio piensas que soy guapísimo –, arqueo las cejas coqueteándole a la archivista.

–MI arrogante asesor –, suspiro de alegría. –se necesita estar ciega para no verlo… sabes lo mucho que quisiera una taza de té ahora –, se mordió el labio.

–Pues puedo traerte una –, sugería inocente el escritor.

–no, estaba pensando en la que me ofreciste la otra noche en tu… – Caly lo miro y Rick supo claramente a lo que la archivista se refería.

– ¡oh!... ¡uh!... quizás puedas regresarme el favor más tarde…

Un "me gustas" y todo arreglado; de verdad le importaba tan poco lo que ella piense de él. Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí, justo frente a su nariz; era el colmo encima tiene que soportar los descarados coqueteos de ese par. Té. Ja, con razón Castle tiene tanta curiosidad por el té; solo Dios sabe que rayos le recuerda. La detective se olvidó que su novio la tenía tomada por la cintura; maldición que ni se acordaba de que el doctor estuviese ahí.

–Castle, escucha… –, la detective se alejaba de su novio.

–Katie no tienes por qué explicarte, estoy seguro que el escritor entiende, ¿no es así amigo?

–Para ser médico sí que es un auténtico idiota –, la archivista le murmuro al oído al asesor. –tengo que regresar al trabajo, porque no vienes por mi cuando salgas… estaré esperándote–, sonrió alejándose rumbo al archivo.

SU asesor no le despegaba la vista de encima a la tal Caly. Pobre ingenua, ella que pensó que el escritor podría haberse ofendido; si solo bastaba darle una mirada para saber, lo que le ha importunado su comentario. Que irónico la herida era ella. Pero, ¿es tan cruel? que hubiese preferido que SU asesor se echase a correr con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces ¿qué hubiese hecho? ¿Deberás iría tras de él?; por supuesto que no, era una cobarde. Él, siempre es él quien debe volver; siempre es él, quien debe tener cuidado de no herirle; siempre es él, quien no es digno de tan valiosa mujer; siempre es él, quien insiste en permanecer pegado a su costado.

–Castle…–, por alguna extraña razón aun quería aclarar el malentendido; por alguna maldita razón deseaba que Castle le gritara, armara un alboroto; deseaba que estuviera tan herido que ni un "me gustas "de la archivista pudiese consolarle.

–Si Beckett, está bien es natural que solo me veas como un colega, un aliado…

"Natural, que solo le vea como un colega"; ¿él, la veía de esa forma?; solo una colega. Eso es todo. Pero ellos son… "especiales". Él es… "diferente"… para ella, no un simple compañero de trabajo. "aliado" la palabra le queda corta a SU relación; ese adjetivo es tan impersonal. Estúpida; le alejó para no convertirse en otra de sus conquistas y ahora no es otra cosa sino una… ¿aliada?

–… Ja, vamos que tú nunca serás otra cosa para mí –, desdeño el escritor.

"Nunca". Kate se tragó el nudo rancio que se le formo en la garganta. Había pasado por varias cosas antes pero ninguna se le compara a lo que aquellas palabras en la boca de SU asesor. Ella acababa de usarlas; porque les sentía como si hubieren estallado dentro de sus oídos. Ella quería de vuelta a SU escritor; al hombre que la mantiene firme. El fiel y leal refugio. Creyó que siempre seria así; Castle pegado a ella, para cuando lo necesitara.

–lo ves… sabía que este sujeto es algo inteligente–, sonrió Josh.

–Castle… creí que lo que tenemos es… tu sabes… especial–, ignorando al sujeto que insistía en clavarle los dedos en la cintura.

–¡ESPECIAL!, que quieres decir con "especial"… lo que dice esa mujer es cierto…–, argumentaba el doctor. –…Katie… no estas escuchándome; que rayos quieres decir con "especial" –, persistía.

–Josh es algo que no te incumbe; esto es entre Castle y yo, nadie más puede entenderlo…– la detective le contesto al doctor.

Increíble. Su novia tiene una relación especial que nadie puede entender con ese escritor. ¿Qué es él entonces? Un pasatiempo. Una distracción. No eso es ridículo; Si siente algo por el escritor por qué demonios no se lo ha dicho. Josh miro al Castle. Es su culpa; él es que está enamorado de Katie; se pegó a su novia para tener una "relación especial"; pobre imbécil se conformaba con sus sobras. Ese estúpido, si cree que va a quitarle a su novia está equivocado. Nadie se mete con Josh Davison.

–Castle para mi eres más que un simple compañero… eres, no se… "especial" ya te lo dije…

"Especial". Que tramaba la detective. Él no es un oso de felpa por el que dos niñas pelean. No va entrar en esa discusión ella tiene a Josh. "Especial"; no se conformaba con ser su compañera; ahora quiere más. Francamente no entendía el concepto de "especial" para la detective. y ¿Por qué lo miraba como si acabase de abofetearla? Suspiro. Todo el asunto debe ser porque está pasando la mayoría del tiempo con Caly.

–escucha Beckett sé que hemos pasado por mucho juntos, a lo que me refiero es que somos amigos, si quieres decirlo de otro modo somos mejores amigos, pero tú misma acabas de decir que nunca seremos más que eso, nuestra relación "especial", nunca será más que de amistad. Lamento si te sientes excluida porque he estado pasando tiempo con mi novia…

–¡novia! –Kate deshizo a la archivista con una mirada. –Castle esa mujer ha estado saliendo con un tal Larry

–¿Larry?, lo se salimos los tres juntos… a decir verdad pasamos una gran noche… aunque admito estar un poco celoso de Larry, creo que nunca convenceré a Caly de que deje a su inseparable amigo–, suspiro con media sonrisa– estaré con Espo y Ryan…

Pero qué clase de relación enfermiza tenía SU escritor con la tal Caly. Como es posible que Castle aceptara tales términos. El hombre no conocía la dignidad. De veras le gustaba tanto como para conformarse con las migajas de otro. Como para que no le afectara salir los tres juntos. Como alguien puede permitir ser pisoteado de esa forma y no hacer nada al respecto. Como la archivista no es capaz de jugar limpio con ninguno de esos dos imbéciles. Como puede ser tan inhumana para atraer a SU asesor y se niega a dejar al otro chico. A esa mujer le faltan un par de tuercas.

–vamos Katie … salgamos de aquí.

Metió algo de ropa en un maletín de viaje; la caña de pescar y la ajada casilla de campaña. Larry parecía sonreírle como si el trozo de metal presumiese la aventura; quizás fuese el reflejo de lo que ella sentía. Siempre iba ahí; incluso le había servido de domicilio cuando decidió emanciparse de sus padres y viajar a New York después del accidente de su hermano. Ese espacio en el mundo que descubrió un día como se encuentran las grandes cosas, por casualidad, la palabra favorita del destino. Insignificancias que pasan a ser relevante parte de nuestra, un lugar, un aroma, un trozo de tela, una pintura, una carta; despiertan sentimientos; evocan recuerdos.

–Sube–, le abrió la puerta al asesor.

"No decidas nada aun"; le dijo la archivista cuando le planteo la posibilidad de terminar su labor en la doceava. "Nunca". Tonto, imbécil, estúpido. Sí. Le dolía; desde hace mucho que sabe lo que la detective es capaz de despertar en él; así que, SI, MALDITA SEA, Sí que duele oír de su boca tales palabras. Para su fortuna; nadie pareció darse cuenta, Caly había evaporado cualquier molesta sensación. Además a la detective tampoco le importuno demasiado su comentario; poco después ya se había marchado con Josh.

–Para ser justos el próximo fin de semana escogeré el sitio; temo estarte consintiendo mucho–, refunfuño sardónico.

Kate odio los móviles. Te das cuenta de que la persona frente a ti desea estar en otro lugar. Los odia porque él no atiende sus llamadas pero frente a ella se distrae a base de textos que seguramente provienen de cierta archivista. Ese sentimiento le persiguió toda la maldita semana; ni que decir de escuchar hasta el cansancio la voz en el buzón de esa mujer, "Rick está conmigo así que no le dejare atenderte, si tienes suerte quizás le dé un segundo para comunicarse con usted", maldita archivista controladora, que se creía ¿su dueña? Y ahora ni Martha o Alexis querían darle información de su paradero "Querida, ni nosotras sabemos dónde estará ese par". El colmo fue cuando ninguno de los dos apareció la mañana del lunes ¿Dónde demonios estaría metido SU asesor? ; JA , por favor ¡EL INFIERNO!, que sabía dónde estará metido. Se levantó de la silla; requería una letal dosis de cafeína en urgencia.

–oye más tarde deberíamos pasarnos por el hospital, escuche que Caly tuvo un accidente el fin de semana. –, cotilleaban un par de uniformados frente a máquina de café.

Castle. Castle. Castle. Castle. Él estaba con ella. No. ¡NO!. Ella ya se habría enterado. Ellos son "especiales", él no permitiría que se enterara por cotilleos. No. Imposible. No. Él estará bien. Martha y Alexis ya le habrían llamado. Esa estúpida archivista. Maldita sea.

–¡EN QUE HOSPITAL! –, Kate gruño.

–disculpe… detective…

–EN QUE HOSPITAL ESTA CASTLE… ¡PORQUE NADIE ME HA DICHO NADA!–, le gritoneaba al par de sorprendidos uniformados.

Maldita estúpida quien se cree para quitarle el derecho de estar al lado de Castle. Que había hecho con SU asesor. Más le valdría que Castle no tuviera ni un rasguño. De tan solo pensar que SU escritor está herido; sin que ella tuviese idea. Maldijo golpeando el volante. Antes de llegar al mostrador de recepción un conocido medico la interceptaba.

–Katie–, Josh le sonreía. –que sorpresa, justo ahora estoy ajetreado…

–Josh, no vengo a buscarte…

–¡ah!, ya te enteraste

–¿enterarme?, un segundo lo sabias… ¡con un demonio JOSH! Desde cuando lo sabias, todo el maldito fin de semana estuve tratando de localizarlo y tú sabias que… ¿sabes qué?, no me interesa, fuera de mi camino…

–vamos Katie no te pongas así, ven te diré donde esta…–, la tomo del brazo.

–NO, suéltame, no necesito de tu ayuda, no la QUIERO–, bramo corriendo a la recepción.

Engañada. Todo el condenado mundo la engaño. Idiota. Estúpida. Como pudo Josh verla a los ojos y mentirle tan descaradamente. Soltó lágrimas de impotencia. Se pronto ella no es nada para el escritor. Su "especial" relación, no es más que una risible broma. Estaba enojada. Furiosa. El amor es una historia inconclusa cuyos escritores jamás deben buscar terminar. Una historia que lucha por no llegar al fin. Reza por ser la inalcanzable línea que separa al mar del cielo. Sin embrago tienes que comenzar a escribirle; debes ser valiente para creer. Asi que coge un trozo de papel en blanco y desliza la muñeca trazando con una floritura la primera palabra; el primer vital paso para escribir la infinidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a… **Laura41319; Alejandra Lizette; JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Graceys41319 **por sus comentarios.

Ok; Laura, espero que tus instintos no resurjan; Ja, Alejandra claro que extraño tus amenazas si son divertidísimas, mientras logre escabullirme de Laura y de ti estoy más que contenta !Jess!, sencillamente que buena escudera eres, si es que siempre sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando, me encanta, ya sabía yo que no puedo tener mejor escudera; Chilenisima ¿esos son los comienzos de tu odio?, siiiii,vamos admítelo sí que me odias un poquillo, ¿a qué si?; ¡Hola! Graceys ¡bienvenida! Definitivamente me encantaría leer algún fic tuyo, ese comentario me encanto.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**V**

Castle yacía tendido sobre la cama del hospital. Martha y Alexis se habían marchado al Loft para traerle algunas cosas en espera de su salida. El escritor dormía. La asustada archivista estaba ahí; sosteniéndole la mano. Avergonzada, retraída, culpable. No debió insistirle en ir. Si tan solo hubiesen ido a los Hamptons como el asesor quería. Si le hubiese escuchado. Si tan solo… Hubiera, hubiera, hubiera; maldita palabra tan inservible y tan recriminaste.

–Lo siento–, decía derramando saladas gotas de culpabilidad. –Rick…

Kate troto por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación donde se hallaba SU asesor. Maldición está herida, él le necesitaba y ella no había acudido. No se había enterado; harta está harta de ser relegada por SU escritor. Se sintió secundaria, insignificante, desechable. Acaso no se da cuenta de lo importante; de lo vital que es SU relación. Deprisa. El tiempo, el pasillo, se le hace eterno. Cuando finalmente llego; la archivista tenía la frente sobre la mano de Castle. El hombre parecía tan lastimado. El colorcillo amoratado del rostro estaba avivado por su palidez. Si Kate estaba preocupada la imagen de SU asesor inconsciente le aterro. Resulta obvio que estaba impresionada.

–¡Dios mío!… –Kateexclamo sobre la reseca garganta. –Castle... –se acercó.

–Detective– Caly gimoteaba desconcertada por la presencia imprevista de Kate. –Que hace aquí…–formulo y la mujer se detuvo apretando la mandíbula con rabia.

–¡Tu!– oprimió el grito a sabiendas que se hallaba en un hospital. –qué demonios le hiciste…

–fue un accidente…

"un accidente". No. Ningún accidente. No es un accidente que ella no se haya enterado. No es accidente que nadie se dignó a avisarle que SU amigo está herido. Eso no justifica que ella fuese quizás la última en saberlo. Esa archivista; ella es la culpable. Castle no estaría en tales condiciones si ella no hubiese aparecido. SU asesor soltó un quejido; apoderándose de la molestia de la detective. Acrecentando su rabia. Miro a Caly. No la quiere ahí; cerca de él. Ya hizo suficiente mandándole al hospital. Ella siempre le protegía; SU escritor no corre ningún peligro bajo su resguardo; tiene que estar con él para asegurarse que no sufra ningún daño.

–Tú y yo sabemos que Castle está herido por "tu culpa"…. Es "tu culpa"; dime de verás crees que mereces estar aquí, sosteniendo su mano cuando "tú" fuiste quien le hirió… por favor, ten algo de cordura y sal de aquí, antes de que te eche…

Caly se apeó de la silla soltando tibiamente la mano del asesor. Sí. La detective tenia razó consiente que es la única culpable. "accidente", dijo pero la palabra le supo a mentira. Alexis y Martha se han portado demasiado bien con ella; aunque la archivista sabe, se siente, extremadamente responsable. Le dio una timorata mirada al asesor, como si estuviese cometiendo un mortal pecado, antes de salir. No se atrevió a levantar los ojos del piso mientras paso al lado de Kate.

–Realmente…lo lamento–, susurro con la voz profundamente rota. –Lo siento–, dijo sin permitirse voltear, rogando la benevolencia en la detective que ella no es capaz de entregarse.

Beckett ocupo su lugar legítimo al lado de SU asesor. Le paso la mano por la frente, como si eso aliviara las heridas de Castle. Termino. Ella está con él. Nada malo ha de suceder ahora. Están juntos. Dentro de poco volverá a sonreírle; le llevara el café; la seguirá continuamente. Él volverá a esperar por ella. Le será fiel, leal, a cambio de nada. Moría por ver esa chipa encenderse dentro de sus ojos azules. Le toco sin reprimirse. Dibujo cada uno de sus rasgos con las yemas de los dedos. Lo sintió tan suyo.

–Cals…la abuela…–decía la sonriente hija del escritor. –¿Beckett? –cuestiono la asistencia dela detective. –¿Qué haces aquí?; ¿Dónde está Cals?... –frunció el ceño.

"Cals", Ja que mujer más hostigante. Kate sonrió pensando en lo molesto que debe ser para Alexis tener que llamar así a esa mujer, sin duda la accesible archivista había insistido. Alexis nunca fue partidaria de las noviecitas de su padre. Seguramente le estará agradecida por echar de ahí a esa archivista.

–le pedí que se fuera… Castle necesita descansar… no creo que este para visitas.

–bien entonces que haces aquí–, espeto la adolecente. –me refiero a que usted también entra en la definición de "visita". –que se piensa la detective, su padre está bien sin ella. Cals lo hacía feliz, ella solo quiere que su padre sonriera, ¿Por qué esa mujer se propone atarlo a la amargura?

La incrédula policía permaneció en voraz silencio. No. Ella no es una vista. Ella es…; que demonios es. No importa. Seguía sin comprender porque Alexis no entiende la estrecha relación que tiene con su padre. Sencillamente no se va; no saldrá nunca de su lado. Eso sería imposible. Nadie, conseguirá que se aleje de él. El escritor se despertó. Parpadeo dirigiendo la vista a su hija. Sonrió al verla gruñona. Debía estar alarmada.

–Castle, ¿estas bien? –, Beckett se inclinaba sobre SU asesor.

La preocupación en los ojos castaños le fundía el corazón irremediablemente. Estaba tan cerca. Lentamente la mano de la detective viajo por su mejilla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuvo el temor de tocarlo. Adormilado por un segundo Castle se permitió creer. Pero ella había dicho "nunca" y "nunca" es una palabra tan definitiva, terminante, mortal. Además él está en una relación con…; se levantó apoyándose en los codos buscando a la archivista.

–Alexis, ¿Dónde está Caly? –, demando.

¿Ella está bien? No es así. Recapitulo, el accidente, él conducía y un tipo lo obligo a salir de la carretera. Entonces la escucho gritar su nombre. ¿Eso es todo?, no puede recordar más. "Caly". Con un demonio que alguien conteste; miraba inquieto a la detective y a su hija. Se asustó. Algo va mal, la incertidumbre se le estampaba en el pecho. Intento incorporarse pero Beckett le detuvo.

–Castle le pedí que se fuera, tienes que descansar–, argumenta tranquila Beckett.

–¡que!, ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?, tengo que saber si está bien…–, se apeó forcejeando con el agarre de la detective.

No lo entiende. No sabe porque Beckett se comporta de esa forma. Echo a su novia de la habitación; con qué derecho lo hizo. Quien es; quien se piensa. Acaso no merece ser feliz. No puede sonreír. Suficiente ha tenido con tolerar a Josh; Beckett se cansó de demostrarle que ella "nunca" se fijara en él; que cualquiera está por encima de su relación "especial". Él puede y va a hacer lo mismo. Solo que Caly no es cualquiera; él de verdad piensa comprometerse; de quiere ser feliz. La mano de la detective se le retorcía quemándole; remarcando un "nunca" en su memoria.

–Rick–, apretujaba la tela que cubría al asesor; limosneaba, imploraba, la compasión del distante escritor.

De verdad quería soltarlo. De veras quería. Pero sus malditos dedos no le respondían. Él la miro confundido y eso le lastimaba. No soporta que ella le toque. Desprecia su cercanía. Que había hecho; ¿cuándo permitió que eso pasara?; ¿Cómo es que Castle esta tan lejos?, era como si hubieran estado flotando en alta mar y en un pestañeo la corriente le arrancara de su lado. "quédate", "regresa", la mujer le rogaba con los ojos; pero el lenguaje que antes el escritor dominaba, ahora le era incomprensible. Mendigaba para no escuchar la palabra que leía en el escritor; pero ese día el cielo no está de su parte.

–¡Suéltame!, ¡déjame ir! –, estallaba y a Kate le perforaban el corazón.

Eso quería; liberarse. Pero no materialmente. Quería sacarse ese "Rick" de los oídos. Quería dejar de sentirla. Entonces las manos que le aprisionaban cesaron. Beckett trastabillo apartándose de la cama. Sin perder tiempo Castle se levantó. Su hija comprensiva le dejo salir. "Caly", pensó como si el nombre fuese un boleto que le sacaba del infierno.

–¡NO! –, exclamo la detective después de unos minutos. No renunciara. No va a perder, lo que con tanto trabajo construyo.

La archivista tenía una fuerte punzada en la sien. Vagaba por el hospital mirando su par de viejos zapatos. Tenía puesta la camiseta que presto a cierto asesor. Su aroma, impregnado no en la prenda sino en su subconsciente. "Rick". No es perfecta. Tiene dudas, temores, una infinidad de deudas. Él no merece alguien tan común; alguien tan inferior. Sin embargo lo quiere. Desea ser egoísta. Desea pedirle perdón y que su arrogante asesor le acepte. Entonces se volvió y corrió pensado en que un par de ojos azules le esperaban. Lo encontró justo a la mitad del camino; vestido con la corta bata del hospital que no alcanzaba ni a taparle las rodillas. Él paciente se detuvo mirándola tímido.

–Mi valiente asesor…– decía la archivista. –… lo siento

La respuesta a su ruego, le sonreía. Comenzó a llorar. ¡Dios!, la necesitaba; sintió la incitación de nombrarla; como quien invoca un ser divino. Se quedó mudo de pie a unos metros de ella, contemplando a su salvadora. "lo siento" se disculpó la mujer pero a él pareció ridículo; ella había entrado en el infierno para rescatar su alma. El cuerpo comenzó a manifestar sus dolencias. Camino hasta ella y la estrecho necesitado. Avergonzados; ambos pudieron ver el llanto del otro.

–Va a costar más que una disculpa…hiciste que me preocupara cuando desperté y no te vi– Castle cerro a un más los milímetros que los separaban, antes de besarla.

La detective que había salido tras del escritor, sintió su pecho hundirse justo como el día en el que Castle había decidido irse con su ex el verano. Encontro refugio como es su maldita costumbre en uno de sus impenetrables muros. Nadie puede dañarla si ella no lo permite. Si ella no demuestra debilidad. Idiota. Estupida. Tonta. Como si a él fuera a importarle; se canso de seguirla, se canso de su extraordinaria musa inalcanzable; ahora si de verdad quiere recuperarlo tiene que pensar que demonios quiere. A donde quiere llegar con él; que se propone. Debe permitirse aceptar los condenados sentimientos que la abruman.


	6. Chapter 6

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Karina; JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Laura41319; Alejandra Lizette; Garceys41319; Hate Hiatus;… **por sus ¡supercalifrasticoespiralidosos!, comentarios (adivinen que peli estaba viendo, mi favorita).

Ok, mi querida escudera se ha estado esforzando en su trabajo, la admiro por ello, me hizo sumamente feliz recibir tus comentarios, espero que reconozcas cierto detalle en el nombre de la archivista, ¡ANIMO!; Bueno, Karina, Laura y Hate Hiatus también sufro y me entristezco horrores cuando escribo esto; "nah", la verdad es que estoy disfrutándolo es… terapéutico… como dice mi psicólogo; "Rayos y Centellas" Guiguita, tuve que imprimir ese comentario para "complicidades" futuras, JA amiga mira que estar dispuesta a ayudarme a "delinquir", ¡ah! , y créeme que conozco muy de cerca uno que otro hiriente improperio destinado al insulto en Chile; Alejandra pues quizás solo un poquitillo más, aunque saben cómo me gusta el rítmico andar de las tortugas; Graceys es una pena que no escribas y una fortuna tenerte como lectora. ¡Bien gente!, estoy algo "claustrofóbica" así que, que mejor manera de divertirme que haciendo rabiar a mi detective favorita, prepárense para asistir al circo romano; "Calick" ; "Caskett" me da igual, siéntanse libres de hacer sus apuestas.

Espero les guste...

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VI**

Alivio. Consuelo. La presencia de ese hombre era un bálsamo para ella. No le importaba sentirse vulnerable ante él o por él; por el contrario quería demostrarlo, quería que el asesor supiera lo que para ella, él significaba. Ambos permanecieron inconscientes de lo que les rodeaba; por unos minutos simplemente se dedicaron a respirar. Solo les importo la felicidad de ese instante; sin pretender, sin planear nada se dejaron sentir sin ningún compromiso, en total libertad. Una vez que la conciencia volvió junto con el aroma del amoniaco; Caly miro a Rick.

–vamos tienes que descansar– la archivista se separaba de SU asesor. –regresemos

–si… – Castle se llevaba la mano a la frente tratando de controlar los giros que daba todo a su alrededor. –Caly…–, siseo asustado pero la mujer ya lo había tomado por la cintura para mantenerlo firme; él escritor pensó que la archivista hacia lo mismo metafóricamente.

Caly le consintió abrazarle todo el tiempo que él quiso. Era extraño, sabía que necesitaba volver a la habitación pero se dio cuenta de que él precisaba sentirle cerca. Agradecido. Mortalmente agradecido; agradecía a su olfato por destacar la dulzura del aroma a manzanilla en la archivista; agradecía a su tacto el sentir con la precisión de un termómetro, la temperatura de su cuerpo; agradecía a su gusto por el resabio del beso; agradecía a sus oídos por captar el baile errante de su corazón asemejado a los cascos de un hiperactivo caballo. Una enfermera les acerco una silla de ruedas. Castle se avergonzó de su incapacidad cuando precisó de la ayuda del par de mujeres para sentarse en la silla. La enfermera se ofreció a llevarle pero Caly le despacho con una sonrisa.

–Mi arrogante asesor… creo que debería robarme uno de esos uniformes –, sonrió picara. – Piensa en todo lo que podríamos hacer cuando me ofrezcas pasar a tomar el Té – se inclinó para murmurarle al oído.

Alexis miraba por encima de una revista a la disgustada detective que había regresado. Beckett parecía arder en alguna extraña clase de combustión interna. Vagaba de un lado a otro; maldiciendo la evocación de SU asesor con esa mujer. Tenía que hablar con Castle; urgentemente. A pesar de la vorágine de emociones logro encontrar sus pasos para regresar a la habitación del escritor. La verdad quería irrumpir entre la pareja para separarles airadamente pero ya suficiente tuvo con las palabras que aún se le retorcían en los tímpanos.

–¡Castle!– , sus colapsados pulmones parecían inflarse junto con el nombre.

–Pensé que ya te habrías ido–, el escritor frunció el ceño cuando Caly detuvo la silla frente a la detective.

–No… en realidad me gustaría hablar contigo–, le dijo expectante temerosa de recibir otro golpe de su boca. – A solas–, agrego mirando incisiva a la archivista.

Ja, con que esas tenemos. Bien, ella sabía pelear. Claro; que sabía hacerle frente a las adversidades. Y claro; que su estrategia es una muy diferente a la de la detective quien ya le había mostrado su juego completamente. Ella no quería atraerle problemas al asesor; ella solo pretendía ser a quien se sienta libre de recurrir, la puerta siempre abierta para él. Quería ser la amiga, la compañera, la novia. Si se piensa que ella estallara en drama, está mucho más que equivocada. "La detective sería una terrible jugadora de Póker", pensó.

–"Lexijastra" –, guiño a la joven cuya sonrisa se ensancho torcida, – ... me acompañarías a la cafetería–, sonrió la archivista.

–Seguro, "Calsmadrastra"–, la joven se encogió de hombros.

–no tienes que hacer esto, Beckett no dirá nada que tu no puedas oír–, Castle tomo la mano que tenía posada en el hombro intentando mirar el rostro de la mujer.

–sé que no tengo que hacerlo, no estoy siguiendo una orden, la detective no es mi jefa y sé que MI arrogante asesor me dirá todo en cuanto regrese aunque no se lo pida–, sus palabras eran más bien una advertencia para la detective a quien la archivista trataba como si fuese otro mueble mas en la habitación, –pero creo que necesitas dejarle algunos puntos en claro a tu "es"…pecial "amiga" –, beso a su novio para después por apenas una fracción de segundo sonreírle acida a la detective. – vamos "lexisjastra" ¿de qué manera buscare comprar tu cariño ahora?, que te parece una saludable rebanada de pizza. – dijo rodeando a la adolecente por los hombros.

"Lexijastra" que mujer más ridícula. La épica batalla que debía librar era contra ella. Kate debía empezar con derribar sus propios muros. Es lo justo, Castle de había desecho las manos tratando de desmoronarles piedra a piedra. Depende de ella; tan sencillo; basta con estar dispuesto y sin duda SU escritor volverá. Que le hace pensar eso, de verdad se cree tan importante para él; aun después de observar; de sentir como acaba de ser relegada a un segundo sitio. Sin embargo ni siquiera se ha preguntado ¿Qué es lo que Castle quería?; ¿Qué es lo que le haría feliz?, y no lo había hecho porque está segura de que es ella. Así de egoísta; así de ególatra, después de todo ¿qué ha hecho para atribuirse tal estatus?, aparte de permitirle pasársela pegada a ella. No. Ella no está siendo egoísta. Simplemente le es increíble; imposible; que esa archivista le arrebate a SU asesor. Castle sonreía mirando desaparecer a "Lexijastra" y "Calsmadrastra".

–bien … _"para que me necesitas"_… detective–, de ninguna forma va a ponerle las cosas fáciles; todavía esta irritado por que se atrevió a echar a SU novia de ahí.

Porque tiene que mendigar amor, el tiempo, la comprensión de una mujer cuando tan fácilmente la encontrara en Caly; sencillamente está cansado de jugar, de esperar a que la detective le llame; su relación "especial" es un capricho de Beckett. Siempre gira en torno a ella y esta hastiado de pertenecer a ese sistema solar. A ser atraído por Kate constantemente, a permanecer atento a su voluntad y deseos, a girar en rededor de ella.

–Castle… lo siento… no debí actuar así… con... Tú… con Caly–, lo intento. Intento referirse a la archivista como su… ¡con un demonio! No podía ni pensarlo. – pero estaba molesta…nadie me aviso… y cuando llegue Josh…

¡Ah! Claro Josh. Orgullo la suplicante voz de la dignidad, reunió cada mililitro de el para devolverle una irónica sonrisa. No va a permitirlo. No dejara que le afecte. Levanto un muro de soberbia infranqueable. Ahora es él quien se oculta, quien tiene miles de capas protegiéndole, ahora es él quien no está disponible para ella. Es el turno de la detective para mostrar cuan buen amiga puede ser; cuan buen "aliada".

–así que te desquitaste con MI novia, por lo que hizo Josh–,se cruzó de brazos mientras Kate busca un resquicio de misericordia en los ojos del asesor.

– ¡no! – se defendió. – Termine con Josh–, soltó esperando ver como se izaba un vendaval de regocijo en el rostro de Castle; pero el viento nunca llego.

Eso es todo. Su gran misterio. El irrevelable secreto. Termino con el doctor eso que diablos le tiene que importar a él. Espera fuegos artificiales; una maldita fiesta. Busca consuelo. Desahogo. Un hombro en el cual llorar. –mmm… pues no sé qué decir… ¿lo siento?... ¿felicidades? , quédate con la que te acomode más.

El corazón de la detective se hundió un peldaño más en la creciente oscuridad que parecía infinita. ¿Tan poco le importa? Había saltado un muro solo para encontrarse con otro que Castle construyo. –Castle… creo que nunca ame a Josh.

Así que tan repentinamente se le paso el amor por el doctor. ¿Creerá que es idiota?; entonces de que iban todas esas demostraciones de cariño; los gritillos ahogados; los incesantes besos; las citas; las sonrisillas al oír el tono de llamada destinado a su novio. –bien ya encontraras a cualquier otro. – "siempre corres a cualquier otro; esa es tu naturaleza".

Durante la semana que el médico le exigió reposo Castle se quedó en el Loft; su novia le llevaba un vaso con Té todas las mañanas camino a la doceava. Ese día, la archivista no quiso despertarle, así que simplemente le dejo el vaso a un costado de la cama junto con un sencillo postick. Sonreía bebiendo un largo sorbo de la tibia infusión cuando Beckett aparecía en el umbral de la puerta.

–Alexis me dejo entrar–, mintió prácticamente se coló y la adolecente no pudo echarle solo porque ya iba tarde para el colegio. –te traje un poco de café… es algo nuestro… tu siempre me llevas un café así que… ¿puedo entrar?

–Claro…– accedió el sorprendido escritor. – Gracias– tomo el café que le extendió Beckett. –y como está todo en la comisaria… como están los chicos.

En eso se convirtieron, en un par de extraños cuyas conversaciones versan en asuntos de trabajo. Suponía que la archivista le mantenía al tanto; suponía que él sabía todo lo que pasaba con los chicos; suponía que la razón para no hacerle una pregunta más personal era porque, él no quería o no le interesaba saberlo. Bien, está bien, ella puede traerle de vuelta. Paciencia. Justo como SU asesor. Sonrió.

–te extraño… extraño que me molestes con alguna tontería mientras hago el papeleo… que me traigas una taza de café cuando intuyes que estoy cansada… extraño nuestros almuerzos… tus teorías… todos lo hacemos. –, pero el escritor seguía mirando a fondo el par de vasos en su mano, calibrando las dos esencias. –será mejor que me vaya es tarde–, se giró aplacando el escozor que le causaba el silencio de Castle. Dio un trago, reuniendo el valor en su sangre – Castle… nosotros estamos bien… ¿seguimos siendo ... amigos? –, a ese grado llego a conformarse con ser su amiga, deseaba tanto oírle reír, si tan solo él quisiera hacerla sonreír.

–claro–, dijo el escritor; negandole su confianza a la detective. Realmente no esta seguro de querer serlo.

Con ambas bebidas en sus manos. Castle tomo un poco de café. Su gusto de inmediato catalogo el recio sabor, el consistente aroma se deslizo corrosivo por su nariz calentándole el pecho. Majestuoso, extraordinario; millones le toman a diario pero cuantos se dan el tiempo de probarle, cuantos disfrutan el ardor en la garganta mientras resbala hasta el estómago. Tontos; somos tan tontos; que damos por sentado que captamos cualquier sensación por instinto; que gran mentira nos regalamos para no sentir que la vida se nos va de largo. Si lo intentaran; sentir cada parte de una simpleza taza de café; desmenuzándole como un director de orquesta separa el sonido de cada instrumento.

–Kate–, dijo colocando el vaso en la mesilla de su costado.

Entonces bebió del té. Bailaba con la ligereza de una bailarina de ballet. Fuerte y delicada. Sonrió cuando el "tenue" sabor atestaba sus sentidos. Dio un trago más limpiando los amargos restos de la infusión anterior. "Caly" pensó dando otro pequeño sorbo. Se terminó ambas bebidas, las dos eran únicas, singulares; sin embargo…

Una semana después.

–estas lista Caly–, un uniformado se mofaba de los burócratas que hacían fila para entrar a los vestidores del gimnasio.

Día de entrenamiento. Todos los burócratas que trabajan para la policía deben cumplir con los requisitos de defensa personal. La archivista a diferencia de sus compañeros; no odiaba del todo la idea pero tampoco esperaba el día con ansias. Una vez que se ató el cabello; se puso un agujerado jersey y el único par de Nike que usaba para correr.

–Sam… ¿Qué esta pasando? –pidió Beckett a uno de los novatos que se disponían a disfrutar de aquel circo romano.

–Burócratas–, sonrió sin que Kate necesitara más explicación.

"Novatos", buscando cualquier oportunidad para distraerse. Ella misma fue a un par de "eventos" pero ya había madurado. No va a burlarse de los pobres tipos que luchan por no ser humillados. Justo se disponía a salir hacia el vestidor cuando vio a cierta archivista desfilar junto con los "gladiadores". Eso sí que no va a perdérselo. Tomo asiento junto a Sam y los otros novatos.

–"Calíope Wentz" –, llamaba el entrenador a la archivista que aparecía sobre las colchonetas.

–oiga eso no es justo… no pensara golpear a una chica–, Los novatos rugieron y la sonrisa de la archivista se ensancho saludando al público. – ¿Por qué no deja que la detective Beckett baje a darle una lección? –, propuso una voz perdida entre el bullicio de la multitud; provocando que el salón comenzara a gritar el nombre de la detective.

–Bien ya basta–, clamo el entrenador dando un par de irritantes silbatazos. –detective, puede ayudarnos aquí– solicitaba el hombre.

El par de mujeres se miraron desafiantes. Caly ya estaba abajo y ¡el infierno! que Kate quería acompañarla. Era una oportunidad de oro, ir y patearle el trasero a la archivista. La duda en la detective pereció cuando sus compañeros empezaron a aclamarle de nuevo. La archivista choco las guanteletas saltando sobre las puntas un par de veces cuando vio a Beckett levantándose fingiendo desinterés. Estiro los músculos del cuello mientras la detective se colocaba la careta y el protector bucal.

–¡Destrócela detective!... mándela a donde pertenece – reían los novatos animando a una sonriente Beckett– " al archivo" –, gritaron los uniformados al unísono.

–¡vamos Caly!... muéstrale los músculos por cargar tantas carpetas–, apoyaban los burócratas para dividir al público en proclamas hacia ambas mujeres.


	7. Chapter 7

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO (y Hermana); Graceys41319; Guiguita; Karina; Alejandra Lizette; Hate Hiatus;** **Comentarista Anonimo**… por sus comentarios.

OK; "no estoy bien"; estoy ocupada con mi insurrección, experimentando con la flexibilidad de los científico malvados, probablemente termine martirizada en aras de la ciencia, es decir, castigada. En fin; que cantidad de comentarios encontrados, bien algunos querían que nuestra valiente detective le partiera la…. ; a la "archidiota", otros que la archivista le diera una paliza a Kate, pero claro que por razones favorables a la detective, y luego esta mi irreverente amiga y escudera ; en fin que ¡caos!; bien ¿cómo darles una parte a todos?; pues espero haber cumplido, sino créanme que lo he intentado. Karina ¿dónde está la diversión? si les revelo el final ahora; ¡NO! , sencillamente me niego; tendréis que esperar y confiar en que me quede algo de bondad. Jess, "más de 30," JA, sí que debes estar cansada espero que tus eventos no sean de esos donde las bandejas tienen más expresión que los invitados. Creo que Graseys es de las mías JA, me alegra que te diviertas. Guiguita, como me recontraencantan tus comentarios, JA, Chilenisima casi puedo verte mientras los escribes, parece que esa innombrable archidiota que huele a hierbas empieza a despertar tu odio (tampoco me gusta el olor a manzanilla pero por un motivo especial) y me fascina. Hate Hiatus, bien quizás a mí también se me destruya un poco (pero solo un poco). Comentarista anónimo que buen gancho tienes. ¡Bien! Mis queridos amigos ¡Un abrazo!; ¡diviértanse! y ¡tengan un excelente fin de semana!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VII**

Caly que miraba el graderío alzo el guante a manera de saludo, lo que fue interpretado como una auto declaración de victoria. Kate apretó los puños dentro de las guanteletas. El caótico silencio que solo ambas contrincantes percibían comenzó con el gruñido del entrenador que les llamaba al centro. En cuanto se miraron a los ojos el griterío pareció pertenecer a otro mundo completamente ajeno; para que solo captaran el sonido de su propia respiración. El tiempo parecía avanzar a latidos. Kate sacudía los brazos aflojando los músculos de los hombros; mientras que Caly continuaba rebotando sobre las puntas. La espera les parecía eterna, ninguna de las dos enfoco completamente las instrucciones del entrenador. "pelea limpia" "reglas" y otras estupideces, vagaban inconstantes en sus oídos mientras ellas asentían continuamente cuando sentían los ojos del entrenador encima.

–bien… detective…. Caly…. ¿están listas?–, el hombretón les miro hasta que ambas mujeres asintieron. –¡adelante! –, rugió y dando un silbatazo libero el espacio para las contrincantes.

Caly retrocedió con un par de saltos cuando Kate camino hacia adelante apoderándose del centro. Guardias bien arriba y pies bien plantados; las mujeres parecían estudiarse para resolver una complicada ecuación. Kate movía la cintura amenazando con soltar el brazo. Aturullada la archivista se descubrió apenas un segundo. Un jab le golpeo la nariz haciéndola doblar la rodilla; apenas recobraba el equilibrio cuando ya se le estrellaba un cross en la mandíbula; aturdida volvió a buscar el frente y la detective le conecto un uppercut arqueándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Trastabillo a punto de colapsar pero logro mantener la vertical por mero orgullo.

–"que alguien llame a los paramédicos" –, chillaba un uniformado.

Kate tenía una sonrisa torcida cuando vio a la archivista buscar desesperadamente alejarse de ella para recuperarse del mareo. Avanzo con los ojos fijos en la presa y Caly seguía retrocediendo. Va a destrozarle. No tiene oportunidad contra ella. Por el amor de dios es una archivista y ella es la detective Beckett. Cada almuerzo; cada vez que Castle pronuncio du nombre delante de ella; cada beso; cada maldita taza de té; esa estúpida sonrisa en el hospital; le impulsaban a buscar a la archivista.

- "Caly" ... en ti rindas-, alborotaba una rubia ellos uñas mordisqueándose.

Caly se llevó los puños al rostro; "pies bien plantados", se dijo. Respiro hondo tratando de refrescarse pero la careta calentaba el oxígeno que logro aspirar. Con tres míseros golpes casi consigue derribarle. Resoplo al sentir el ardor en la comisura de los labios. Sin duda estaba sangrando. No perderá. No va a caer. No puede. No con él viéndole en la grada. Sonrió lamiéndose el sabor a hierro de la boca. Entorno los ojos y cambio la guardia a la izquierda. Balanceándose se burló de la detective llamándole con un gesto de la mano. Estaba jugando con ella, la considero idiota, inestable, confiada. Sí. Podría ser más fuerte, más hábil, mas ágil; pero ella es inteligente, lo suficiente como para no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos en una pelea. La espero, dejo que Kate entrara y entonces le estampo la rodilla en las costillas. La detective se dobló buscando que el aire volviera al diafragma.

–Vamos… "Kate" – la archivista le provocaba mostrándole el protector bucal. –¿necesitas un respiro?... bien tengo "todo" el día –, alardeo provocando un abucheo.

Esa estúpida. De verdad está dándole la oportunidad de recuperarse. Quien se piensa. ¿Está jugando con ella? Kate escucho el golpeteo de las guanteletas exigiéndole pelea. La estúpida archivista bailoteaba rebotando en puntas para cambiar de guardia. Ahogo un gruñido. Una gota de sudor que le orlaba la frente descendió por la mejilla. Se irguió. El costado aun le calaba pero el infierno que no le importa. Aquello se convirtió en un baile coreografiado. Golpes se estampaban en el aire ante la figura que se convertía en humo. Un hilillo de sangre ya les recorría, sentían las rozaduras de los guantes en el rostro. Jadeaban, resistiéndose a admitir la resequedad en la garganta, negándose el placer del descanso. Kate la hizo arrodillarse un par de veces, pero la archivista volvía a levantarse siempre con una provocadora mueca. No es rival para ella, pero es mucho más peligrosa que una fuerte oponente, es perseverante.

–¡Alto!–, el entrenador terminaba con el primer asalto obligándoles a separarse.

–Déjame ver eso–, un hombre le tomo de la muñeca a la archivista escudriñándole. –mmm… Calíope… – le alzo la mandíbula con el pulgar. – nos vamos de aquí ahora… está claro que no tienes nada que hacer contra esa policía… te va a matar–, dijo mirando a la desconcertada detective.

–Andrew, confía en mi–, le dio un beso en la mejilla y los novatos comenzaron a molestar con ruiditos cursis.

Ambas regresaron al centro. Un round más. Unos minutos más y se ira a los vestidores. Tenía los pulmones constreñidos. Los nudillos quemaban necesitara ponerles en hielo si quiere tocar el violín para Andrew más tarde. Agotada. Los puños de la detective le arrebataron poco a poco el aliento. Le nublaron la visión. Dos golpes más y el mundo parecían ir en contra de ella. Tenía la guardia completamente desmayada y no sentía mover más sus piernas. Era como si su cuerpo le abandonara; como estar dentro de un cuadro surrealista. La rara sensación de estar y no estar. Parpadeo. Caería. Caería sin remedio como un árbol que es cortado a hachazos a pesar de la fortaleza de su tronco. La detective alzo el puño preparando el golpe final. Sonrió desafiante por última vez, esperando oír un "fuera abajo" en cualquier momento. Solo que nunca llego. Los ojos verdes de Andrew la sostenían o quizás era su brazo rodeándole por la cintura.

–Ya fue suficiente–, miro acusador a la detective que bajo el puño junto con el golpe. –que pretenden ¡matarle! – reprocho a la audiencia.

El entrenador le acerco un banquillo y Andrew se arrodillo sosteniéndole. Nadie se movió. Ni hubo más griterío en las gradas cuando el hombre le quito los guantes revelando la irritación en los nudillos. Apretó la mandíbula. Lo peor fue descubrirle el rostro, entonces una muda exhalación de asombro colmo el gimnasio. Caly escupió el protector bucal bebiendo un sorbo de agua y Andrew respiro de alivio. Semiconsciente la archivista insistió en caminar hasta la salida; levanto el rostro hacia la enmudecida grada.

–¡OIGAN NOVATOS!... CUANDO QUIERAN LES DOY UNA PALIZA–, forzó un firme grito antes de sonreírles irónica.

–"si claro si logras salir del hospital"–, los uniformados comenzaron las burlas de nuevo. –"pero para ser una archivista no está mal".

La detective se metió en los vestidores una vez que la architonta desapareciera con ese hombre. Arrojo las guanteletas y se miro al espejo un momento antes de lavarse la cara. Dio una pesada respiración. Quizá la golpeo demasiado duro. No. Solo era un entrenamiento. Esa tonta no dejaba de burlarse de ella. Además de que el rubio bajo caballerosamente a rescatarle. Beckett salió del gimnasio luego de una ducha, vio que SU asesor estaba por irse. Tenía un raro destello en los ojos.

–Castle, estas bien–, Kate siguió al escritor.

Castle se quedó frio a un lado del ascensor cuando escucho a Beckett llamándolo. La archivista prácticamente paso a un lado de él y no le había visto. Tenía la cabeza cubierta con la capucha del jersey pero está seguro de que es ella quien abrazaba a ese rubio. Él es su novio. Porque las mujeres siempre prefieren marcharse con otro; porque nunca es él. Está harto. Si eso es lo que Caly quiere; irse del brazo con ese estúpido, pues bien.

–si … necesito estar solo un momento…– forzó una sonrisa.

–No... No te dejare solo, que te parece si te invito el almuerzo

El almuerzo. Una simple comida que le pareció maravillosamente exquisita. Hacía mucho que no se la pasaba tan bien. Hacía mucho que no había sonreído tanto. Un día perfecto, le pateo el trasero a esa archivista, Castle ignoro el timbre de su móvil y ahora sencillamente se siente de maravilla. A menudo somos tan imprudentes que nos basta con nuestra propia comodidad, estamos tan inmersos en nuestra felicidad; que somos brutalmente incapaces de notar la decepción de quien tenemos en frente. ¿Qué tipo de maravillosa ceguera es esta?

–Café–, el escritor pidió a la mesera.

La detective frente a él sonrió complacida. Suspiro. Es agradable tenerle de compañía. Es maravilloso ver ese resplandor castaño. Es deslumbrante como sus largas pestañas vagan asfixiándole. Es cálido sentirle sonreír. Es extraordinaria. Ambos bromearon y ella parecía disfrutar con sus molestas teorías acerca de una conspiración alienígena. Su pecho se oprimió. Beckett tenía un desagradable golpe en la mejilla. Dudo un instante. Le acerco la mano, y le sintió estremecerse en respuesta; sin embargo la detective consintió la caricia. No le agradaba verla herida. Era molesto; ¿quién sería? el maldito que le hizo eso. Seguramente fue en el entrenamiento, pero no hay razón para lastimarle así.

–veo que ya se te paso la fiebre del té–, sonrió cuando el escritor agradecía la segunda taza de café. –honestamente Castle no me explico cómo puedes cambiar una buena taza de este elixir por esa mescolanza de hierbas… bien supongo que no todos pueden tener tan buen gusto con yo. –, se burló.

–Muy graciosa detective–, arqueo las cejas.

Caly llego a su apartamento había tratado de llamar a Rick para cancelar su almuerzo pero no le atendió. Se dejó caer en el sofá. Le dolía el rostro pero el ver sus lacerados nudillos le provoco el escozor en los ojos. Trato de flexionarles y parpadeo idealizando un "gracias a Dios"; no estaban rotos. Andrew se paseaba por las habitaciones en busca del botiquín. La archivista sonrió pero enseguida se arrepentía adolorida. "Vaya esa mujer sí que sabe dónde golpear", pensó. Más tarde llamaría a la comisaria; con suerte le den unos días libres. También llamaría a SU asesor otra vez; pero no por ahora, no quiere asustarle.

–no entiendo que haces trabajando ahí… son una horda de salvajes–reñía Andrew sumergiéndole la mano en agua y hielo. –Qué pasa si te lastimas y no vuelves al violín–, dijo mostrándole los nudillos. –solo debiste dejarte caer con el primer golpe, de todas formas terminaste perdiendo…

–A veces se gana aun perdiendo… apuesto a que me gane el respeto de esos novatos–, reconoció con orgullo.

–Sí, si claro, pues toma el respeto y págate un cirujano, esa mujer debe ser profesional – le ladeo la cabeza hacia la luz para ver las heridas. –no quiero ni imaginar cómo estarías si no llevaras careta

–no es profesional… solo es bastante…. "decidida"–, rio. –además también le di un buen par de golpes, quizá tenga un ojo morado mañana.

–Caly tienes que regresar…–, Andrew dijo cabizbajo.

–si viniste por eso puedes irte ahora…

-Cal ...

–ahora…–se levantó para abrirle la puerta.

–Estaré aquí–, le entrego un trozo de papel con la dirección. – Me gustaría oírte tocar–, sonrió frotándole el brazo desde el codo hasta la muñeca un par de veces. –cuídate quieres– y salió por la puerta dejándole un beso en la mejilla.


	8. Chapter 8

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Graceys41319; JessTELLOBO(y Hermana); Alejandra Lizette; Guiguita… **por sus comentarios.

OK; he de disculparme por el capítulo, pero tengo el invierno congelándome el cerebro y no pude evitar escribir la sandez del final, no dejo de pensar que quizás mi demencia de excedió esta vez. En fin; Graceys, con cuerdo contigo en todo, ¡amas el violín!, a que es magnífico ¿verdad?; Jess mi nada anciana onee-sama, si ,es reconfortante "corromper" la bondad de los chilenos, espero que tuvieras oportunidad de oír a David; y vale, quizás tenga una incómoda basurita en los ojos, pero no tiene nada que ver con ese SIEMPRE, tengo una ruda imagen que mantener (ahora quizá deba matar a un personaje), por cierto GRACIAS y un ¡Abrazo! ;Alejandra que bueno que Kate no ha quedado como la malvada del cuento (por cierto ¿a quién te recordó?), que suerte que ese cuchillo siga guardado; ¡Guiguita!, Chilenisima, como que mi bondad es "mitológica", JA, "truculenta y maliciosa" ( Ja, si hasta debería mandar a hacer camisetas) y eso de Andrew, "realmente" no me lo había pensado pero ya que amablemente me has dado la idea pues ¿Por qué no?, ¡ah! , y eso de "al padre, mujer, al padre", jajajajajajaja, lo que me he reído (es que de verdad me crees capaz de ¡tal! Crueldad) y lo del "club del desacuerdo" me parece genial, un ¡Abrazo!; (tengo que dejar de dar tantas muestras de afecto o la que terminará tiernamente corrompida seré yo) En fin; ¡Diviértanse!, ¡sonrían!, ¡que tengan un excelso dia! Y ¡siéntanse libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mio…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VIII**

Beckett agradecía la rutina. Ese rudimentario invento que llena de certidumbre nuestra vida. Algo a que aferrarnos, algo en que creer, algo que nos confirme quienes somos. Una condena que estamos dispuestos a cargar "agradecidos". Sin embargo se sentía en deuda con el maravilloso destino que les alejo de la doceava. Su asesor había vuelto. Había vuelto con su café. Había regresado a su costado. Regreso y con él retorno la sonrisa; la cálida sensación que irradiaba su presencia, la cercanía. Esa mañana se despertó mucho más temprano que de costumbre, salió a la pequeña terraza de la habitación, la brisa le enfrió la cara. Es de esas veces en que el mundo se te muestra por completo; de esas mañanas en las que sientes que la vista ha sido creada exclusivamente para ti. Era un hotelucho, de sabanas harapientas, pero Castle no se quejó. Que sentimiento tan resignado es el "amor", se basta con cualquier nimiedad para engrandecerse; le nutre cualquier roce, palabra, acto; si proviene de quien anhelamos. Es tan testarudo que denigra a la dignidad. No importa, nada importa; si esa persona está a nuestro lado.

–Beckett, estas despierta–, su escritor tocaba la puerta.

Rick no tuvo noticias de Caly en los siguientes dos días. Tal vez porque no quería tenerlas. Tal vez a que no quiso responder ninguna de sus llamadas y la archivista solicito un permiso para ausentarse del trabajo. Ahora Beckett y él se hallaban fuera de la ciudad. Pensó que el viaje seria de un día, pero este se prolongó forzándolos a pasar la noche. Él le había insistido al capitán ir en lugar de Esposito, para su asombro Beckett no se opuso cuando Montgomery le dijo que él sería su responsabilidad. Justo lo que requería tiempo para pensar cómo iba a enfrentarse a su novia. Una recamarera, o más bien, la única recamarera, jugueteaba con la goma de mascar en su boca, mientras espetaba con un agudo chillido la entrega de toallas "limpias". La nariz le calaba; el aire del pasillo estaba tan degenerado que casi podías ver elevarse el humo de los cigarrillos en forma de espirales. Miro al techo, la luz roja del detector de incendios centellaba. Una máquina de hielo no dejaba de zumbar. Resoplo. "Paradise", eso debía ser la definición de publicidad "engañosa". Volvió a golpear con la punta del pie.

–Sí, Castle un segundo–, la detective formulaba por encima de la sonrisa. Cuando abrió la puerta él estaba sosteniendo un par de vasos de café. Se mordió el labio deseando que ese bendito caso nunca terminara. Sonrió y lucho por ocultar el temblor en la mano que extendía para tomar el regalo.

No avanzaron mucho, se hacía tarde y tenían un par de lugares que visitar. Aun así ella no podía estar más feliz. Llegaron a la abandonada bodega, en la que les informaron encontrarían al sospechoso. El olor a gasolina era penetrante pero no tanto como el aroma que destilan los problemas. El polvo daba volteretas dentro de un halo de luz solar. Beckett aguzo los sentidos, cada célula debía de estar alerta, no se permitiría ni un breve parpadeó. El sitio estaba desierto. Una gruesa cadena enroscada en una oxidada viga pendía sujetando un gancho. Barriles de los más llamativos colores yacían en las esquinas. Se encontraba agazapada evaluando el lugar cuando sintió el cañón e un arma en la espalda.

–No estoy acostumbrado a recibir vistas–, dijo dando un escupitajo. –Cómo es que dicen ustedes los polis…. ¡ah!, levanta las manos– el tipo le arrebato la pistola. –bien date vuelta… ¡vaya! Que ustedes no vienen por pares–, rio. –bien no creo que eso deba de importarme mucho, arrodíllate.

Kate apretujo los ojos con el cañón de su arma congelándole la sien. Levanto la frente, cuando el tipo le rodeo mientras amartillaba. El sospechoso se plantó y la detective esperaba que en pocos segundos el plomo le hiriere. Sabía lo que pasaría. Ella misma ha disparado cientos de ocasiones. Primero, el chasquido del gatillo al ser accionado; luego la chispa; la esencia a combustión; el mortal rugido; la fuerza del retroceso que lo mismo te sacude la muñeca, que te cierra los ojos. Eso sentiría el tirador. Pero la victima; quizás el pánico no le dejara sentir nada. Respiro hondo tal vez por última vez y oyó el disparo. Distanciado, como si los tímpanos tratasen de protegerle del daño que no fuese necesario. Sin embargo no sentía nada. Calibro cada musculo en espera de la respuesta de los nervios. Nada. Entonces un rugido más, mucho más cerca. Abrió los ojos. El tipo estaba tirado junto a ella. Busco entonces al "agresor" y visiono el cuerpo de un hombre boca arriba a unos metros. "Castle", le grito su propia voz. "Quédate en el auto" le dijo, pero el muy idiota nunca escucha.

–Rick…Rick– lo sacudía por las solapas. –¡Maldita sea! Castle–, empezaba rebuscarle en busca de la herida.

–¡Auch!... Beckett… quieres tranquilizarte– el escritor se incorporaba. –sí… y ya sé que me dijiste "quédate en el auto" –rodo los ojos sacudiéndose las mangas–pero honestamente no estarías viva si te escuchara–, sonrió.

Su escritor sonrió y era todo lo que necesitaba ver. La adrenalina le bajo de un golpe, mareándole. Sintió el corazón echar un par de borbotones. Lo abrazo. Le rodeo tan duro como sus brazos le dejaron. Su asesor correspondía tranquilizándola. Estaba segura de que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Rick le separo unos centímetros. El escritor pronto se vio ahogado dentro de la mirada de la detective. El perfume a guindas desterraba al combustible de su olfato. Tentado por una indescifrable emoción, sin dejar de estrecharla contra él se acercó más, "solo un poco más" pensó vagando en el torbellino castaño. Kate cerró los parpados, sabía lo que pasaría. Primero la temperatura de su aliento le atizara; el delirante aroma de haría perder la cordura con cada milímetro de cercanía; luego la humedad de sus labios. Sí. La detective ya podía sentirles presionando.

–¡oigan!... que estoy herido no van a llamar al 911 o algo–, chillaba el sospechoso y el asesor soltaba avergonzado a Kate.

El regreso a New York fue incómodamente excitante. Furiosamente provocativo. Ambos se vieron incitados a continuar con la interrupción. Se daban miradas furtivas de reojo. Es SU asesor, SU escritor y ella es SU musa. El inclemente viaje termino y Rick regreso al loft. Sintiendo el peso de sus actos, casi besa a Beckett, si no fuera por ese tipo. Pero ella no se resistió, hace unos días dijo "nunca" y ahora le permite ese nivel de cercanía. Beckett no saco el tema el resto del viaje. Algo sin duda paso, pero era como si la hoja del libro sencillamente fuese arrancada. Se dejó caer en el sofá, paseándose el índice por la barbilla. Mañana sería un largo, muy largo día.

–Que tal Castle–, saludaba Beckett.

–sabes Kate estaba pensado…

Tenía esa mirada. Ese tono de voz que de algún extraño modo le derretían. –¿si? –, cuestión la detective.

–Katherine Beckett– solicitaba un repartidor cargando un enorme ramo de rosas.

–Si– asentía pasmada Kate.

–una envió de su novio el doctor Joshua Davison–, sonreía el apurado mensajero

"De "su" novio", preferiría que la bala de ese sospechoso le hubiese atinado, antes que el doloroso golpe de esas palabras. Idiota. Él que pensó que…; Ja, Richard, cuando demonios entenderás. Se fue mientras Beckett discutía la recepción. Por eso parecía tan apegada a él, estaba esperando la reconciliación con el doctor y mientras tanto se conformaba con su compañía.

–Señorita Wentz por favor sígame–, decía refinada mujer.

–No es necesario, puedo ir sola si está bien, conozco el camino– señalo.

Esa iluminación, la escalinata alfombrada, el tono blanquecino y dorado de las paredes, la bóveda que se airaba por techo, recorrió los frescos de los muros; y luego el escenario; ansiaba sentir el crujir de la madera debajo de los pies, hacerle resonar según el tempo que le dictaba el violín, un improvisado metrónomo; y la acústica, ¡ah!, la acústica; amaba como amenazaba con reventarle los oídos. Estrepitoso, caótico, efusivo, tenue, pausado. Evoco las categorías de los latidos de su corazón.

–no sé a qué se refiere… lo siento… –, se defendía un chico pensado que su maestro no decía más que tonterías. –técnica… mi técnica es perfecta, no he cometido ni un solo error.

Andrew reprendía a uno de sus alumnos. La técnica no es pasión. La práctica hace a un músico; la pasión a un virtuoso. Sencillamente el violín no necesita timidez, aborrece a los timoratos, debes atacar las notas, con soltura y firmeza, un movimiento dudoso y perderás; él te recriminara; te gritara, viciando, pervirtiendo su voz. Es un instrumento caprichoso, desea que le controles y desea acompañarte; quiere que le arrebates y le ruegues; desea un firme amo que le guie diestro, rápido, despiadado, incontrolable; pero que le muestre que es capaz de la más dulce sutileza, que le corteje. Desea ser escuchado sin dudas, temores, sin barreras, exige que te le entregues por completo y él se entregara a ti. Él te corresponde, es como si dos críos jugasen; como un diálogo; si le sonríes él te regresa el gesto, si lloras él solloza contigo. Simplemente quiere ser tu mejor amigo. La archivista descendió un par de peldaños rozando el terciopelo de las butacas.

– "No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo" –, el rubio repetía la excusa del chico mientras se paseaba meciéndose los cabellos. – Pues que poca visión te ha dado la vida. No sientes el escalofrió recorrerte los huesos junto con el sonido. El golpetear exigente colmándote. Ese endemoniado suplícate, "solo tú y yo" agolpándose para salir por cada poro de la piel. No lo sientes envenenándote las venas. ¡Dios!, cuanto quieres exorcizarte, pero no deseas hacerlo. Sabes, comprendes que sería arrancarte una parte del alma. Nada existe que no sea el sonido. Ese canto abrumador que anhelas sea perpetuo. Si no lo entiendes. Si no le sientes, entonces deja la música.

–Una vez vi un hombre tocando en la calle –, la archivista interrumpía la clase. –Creo que fue la primera vez que escuche al violín llamándome–sonrió. – mi padre me tomo por la muñeca y me saco arrastras, "la música es buena si le ves como un simple pasatiempo", me dijo pero fue demasiado tarde, él ya se había adueñado de mis sentidos. Él me deseaba y le desee.

–Ves... hasta esa boxeadora puede "entenderlo" –, sonrió y Caly comenzó a subir al escenario. –por favor... –Andrew le tendió su instrumento.

Su antiguo violín. Como no reconocer a un viejo amigo al instante, si él guarda tus sentimientos, absorbe y se alimenta de tu melancolía. Acaricio la madera con media sonrisa. Recuerdos que se le filtraban por osmosis. Se lo llevo al hombro; y, todo comenzó. Podías oír cómo se iluminaba; guiándole en susurros lentos hasta el naufragio, convenciéndole de seguirle; y una vez embaucado, se negaba el incomprensible llanto; violentándole hasta el hastió le clavo estocadas impredecibles, volátiles, desaforadas; entonces conmovida por su crueldad arqueo las cejas intentando consolarle. Sonrió cuando cambio el tempo a crapriccio volviendo a desatar el caos. Y después; todo había terminado.


	9. Chapter 9

Infinitas gracias por leer… **Karina; Guiguita; Alejandra Lizette; JessTELLOBO;** … por sus comentarios.

Ok; Advertencia: este capítulo puede herir sensibilidades, leerlo es responsabilidad del lector y no de quien lo escribe.

JA, lo siento siempre quise escribir eso. Bien; estoy mortalmente desvelada, cierta escudera que no me dejo dormir, por ese pedazo de noticia, Francamente es más peligrosa que el cuchillo de Alejandra cuando se lo propone; pero ahora que lo pienso es lo mas cercano que he tenido a una pijamada. ¡Chilenisima!, ¿con que leyendo el maravilloso mundo del Fic en el trabajo? ¡ESA ES "MI" CHILENA FAVORITA!, Si ya sabía yo que eras ¡ALUCINANTE! , ¡chilenisima!; Alejandra bienvenido sea ese cuchillo tuyo, por favor pasa a tirarle en el contenedor de "salvemos a friki (realmente no es tan mala)", si , es una asociación internacional, bastante importante, su presidenta es una barbaridad, JA. En fin; mis queridísimos amigos ¡Que tengan un excelente día!, ¡un espectacularmente soberbio fin de semana!, ¡sonrían!, ¡diviértanse! ¡Hagan un montón de locuras! Y sobre todo ¡sean infinitamente libres!; ¡hasta luego y que la locura les acompañe en mi ausencia!

P.D… Escudera necesito más limonada... estaré por aquí todo el fin…

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**IX**

Todo había terminado, justo como termino el día en que su hermano le abandono. Bajo el instrumento; con media sonrisa cansina se quedó mirando el arco contemplando la melodías, los sonidos que ese artilugio era capaz de invocar, estaban ahí guardados, contenidos a la espera de ser llamados para salir tan resplandecientes como el plumaje de un ave fénix; y se dio cuenta de que una idiotez negarse su naturaleza. Andrew abrió los ojos un segundo después de que la archivista terminara y percibió la tristeza que le emanaba del semblante.

–Bien eso será todo por hoy, espero que pudiesen "entender" –, despidió a los alumnos. –Estas bien–, Andrew le tomo la mano a la archivista. –Déjame ayudarte con eso–, le despojo del instrumento.

–es su violín… lo sé…

–Caly…

–No, está bien, enserio, es solo que–resoplo. –puedes llevarme a la comisaria…

–seguro

Beckett intercepto a su asesor antes de que saliera a la acera. Ese estúpido repartidor, con esas estúpidas rosas, del muy estúpido de Josh; le amargaron la mañana. Justo cuando Castle parecía decir algo importante. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que se fuera asi?; debía detenerle.

–Castle… las flores–explicaba.

–mira Beckett lo que haces con tu vida no es mi problema

–¿Qué dices?

–sí, que no tienes por qué darme explicaciones… quiero decir yo no tengo que pedirte permiso cada vez que le envió flores a Caly.

Había tenido una excelente maestra después de todo. Un muro. Una pared más alta, más gruesa, eso era lo que necesitaba. Una piel anti Kate. Un corazón que no bombee como imbécil solo al percibir el olor a guindas. Necesita protegerse de la indecisión de la detective. Ella es la culpable, ella y no él. Ella es la que se va y regresa. La que juega, la que hiere. Hoy son las rosas, mañana una cita.

–no tengo que… pero quiero… Castle eres… eres es que ya no sé lo que somos… pensé… creí que me bastaba solo con tu amistad…

–sí, y dime que te hizo cambiar de idea… que ya no ando tras de ti todo el tiempo… que quieres de mi detective…

–Castle eso no es cierto… estas siendo egoísta

–egoísta… no… la única egoísta de esta "relación especial" eres tu… ni un solo día te has detenido a preguntar qué es lo que quiero

–bien… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

–Ja, si me hubiese preguntado eso hace unas semanas nunca más te hubiera dejado ir… te quería a ti… a ti… tanto que me deje estampar a tu noviesete en la cara; tanto que no me importo todas esas veces en las que lo preferías a él sobre mí; tanto que me olvide del orgullo y me trague la dignidad…

–es por Caly… ahora la quieres a ella

–no, Beckett, no es Caly… eres tu… siempre eres tu…es solo que ahora ya no sé si pueda confiar en ti… ya no sé si quiero confiar

Andrew y Caly entraban al edificio de la doceava. El asesor y la detective discutían, o eso les pareció, por la cantidad de aspavientos bruscos del escritor. La archivista frunció el ceño; no le contesto el teléfono y ahora tiene una pública pelea de enamorados con esa decidida mujer. Bien, pues cree merecerse una explicación y quizá una disculpa. Se acercó al iracundo par, piensa que también tiene parte en aquella disputa.

–Rick–, llamo atrayendo la atención del asesor. –quieres explicarme a que se debe tan acalorado debate…–se cruzó de brazos.

¡Ah! Por todos los cielos, no pueden dejarle tranquila. Ahora se le ocurre a la archivista hacer su entrada triunfal. Bueno, ya casi no le quedan rastros de la paliza. El rubio la miro frunciendo los labios. Ja, ni siquiera la conoce, que le pasa.

–Es un asunto personal– , señalo Castle mirando al rubio a la espalda de la archivista.

–Pues no parece tan personal si todo el mundo puede oírlos– refunfuño Caly. –quieres decirme que pasa, ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?, creo que no merezco ese trato

–no, ni tampoco el otro día cuando desapareciste con este tipejo…

–Andrew es un viejo amigo… tenemos una relación… como decirlo… "especial"…si la detective me permite el uso de sus palabras–le sostuvo la mirada a Kate.

–"especial"… JA, creí entender que eres mi novia…

–¡novia! –, exclamo Andrew apartando la vista de la detective.

–¡ah! no lo sabias… entonces supongo que la relación no es tan "especial" como piensas rubiecito–desdeño el escritor.

"Especial", es mucho más que eso. Su relación con Caly va más allá de ese ínfimo término. Como se atreve ese sujeto a menospreciarlo así. "Especial", resoplo. Tomo la mano de la archivista y se la llevo a los labios. Inclinándose le clavo la mirada al novio; celos, quería ver los celos de ese hombre; si era capaz de ganarle a su "especial" relación. Caly se movió incomoda, dando un paso al costado se acariciaba el beso de Andrew.

–Qué demonios crees que haces–, reclamo la archivista.

–Solo compruebo que tus nudillos estén bien– sonrió aun mirando al escritor. –Puedo pasar por ti más tarde–, solicitaba.

Qué demonios le está coqueteando a su novia en sus narices. –No, ella se va conmigo…

– Castle, aún tenemos asuntos que arreglar, tenemos que seguir hablando–, Kate se inconformaba.

–Que es tan importante detective para que mi novio no pueda llevarme a casa– le espetaba la archivista.

–Caly yo puedo venir por ti no será ningún inconveniente–, Andrew recordaba.

–ya te he dicho que ¡no!, que mi novia no se va a ningún lado contigo.

–"tu novia", Rick no me has contestado las llamadas, saliste de la ciudad y no me lo dijiste… "tu novia", ¿en serio? Usaras esa excusa.

– Salí a un caso y no he hecho nada malo–, se detuvo en seco. Casi besa a Beckett. –Tú estabas con este tipo…–se pretextaba.

–ya te explique qué Andrew es…

–ella estaba herida… si su novio le hubiese contestado las llamadas… quizá lo sabría–, reprocho Andrew.

–¿herida? –, cuestiono, aun alcanzaba a asomársele una ligara magulladura.

–¡Ah!... no lo sabias… pero que relación de noviazgo tan "especial" tienen– recito sarcástico.

–basta Andrew…. Escucha Rick quédate aquí a arreglar las cosas con tu detective… de todas formas tengo trabajo que hacer… Andrew puedes venir cuando desees… –, la archivista se dirigió al ascensor.

–no…Cal… Espera–, Castle le llamaba.

–bien… creo que debo irme… ¡ah! Y buen jab detective–, el rubio torció la sonrisa.

–¿buen jab?... Caly peleo contra ti…

–Castle era un estúpido entrenamiento

–no, espera, sabias que estaba herida y no me dijiste… Ja, y todavía dices que soy "egoísta"… – el escritor se dio la vuelta.

–Rick– Beckett le detenía por la muñeca. – Estoy enamorada de ti–, soltó inclemente.

Ja, que espera que haga. Que se tire a sus brazos. No. Esta demasiado herido. Demasiado dolido como para volver a ella. Tiempo, necesita tiempo. ¿Puede esperar?, ¿puede demostrarle que lo ama?; no se trata de celos, eso es risible. Él los sintió, se le retorcían en el pecho, pero siguió firme, sonriéndole. Se trata de querer la felicidad del otro por encima de la propia.

–Bien, pues eso deberás demostrarlo–, se metió al asesor.

La archivista acomodaba unas carpetas que algún desconsiderado uniformado revolvió sobre su escritorio. Castle sonrió al verle beber una mezcla de té. Terminaría con ella, no va a atarla a su costado para su beneficio, dándole promesas, ilusiones falsas, no la ama y aunque lo hiciera; mantenerla por mero capricho es cruel, es egoísta. Toco la puerta con un par de golpecitos suaves y la mujer levanto la vista por un segundo antes de devolverla a las hojas en la mano.

–Adelante… siéntate–, ofreció.

–Caly yo…

–se lo que está pasando Rick… No soy estúpida– resoplo abandonando el trabajo.

–sé que no te merecías esto, no después de todo lo que has hecho…

–Rick, voy a irme… estoy consciente de que debemos terminar… y de lo que sientes por esa decidida detective… pero no sé si ella te merezca– se cruzó de brazos.

–te vas con ese tal Andrew

–¡Cielos!, mi arrogante exasesor –rio. –ya te dije que Andrew es…

–Solo un amigo–, termino Castle sonriendo. –bien pues espero que seas feliz con ese amigo…–suspiro.

–Espero que seas feliz–, le acaricio la mejilla.

Kate Beckett se quedó pasmada observando la reconciliación del escritor. Los ojos comenzaron a calar. ¿Quería que le demostrara que cosa?, ¿para qué?, para mantenerla ilusionada, para burlarse de ella; como es tan cruel de pedirle eso. Como se atreve. Lo peor de caso es que ella está dispuesta.


	10. Chapter 10

Infinitas gracias por leer...especialmente a...**JessTELLOBO; Alejandra Lizette; Guiguita**... por sus comentarios.

Ok. La verdadera pregunta ¡Chilenisima! es si aceptarías a otras dos de 4 años, JA, el caos que junto con mi escudera convocaríamos en tu aula, no conoces la fama que tengo, JA, solo digamos que ostento un doctorado en insurreccion infantil avanzada, en cuanto a tus solicitudes 1° no se me da eso de los besos apasionados,y 2° en realidad prefiero el pescado, la carne aveces no me agrada tanto, claro no es como si no la comiera pero...lo siento divago de nuevo ; Alejandra pero como si me he estado comportando a las mil maravillas, si ya hasta se me ha formado una celestial aureola y el cuchillo sigue amenazante ¡Jesucristo!, por supuesto que ya mande imprimir las playeras, cuanta impaciencia; Escudera tu también piensas que me ablande, mi propia hermanita, es increible,y como que solo te utilizo, mi marchito corazón se ha secado otra gota, En fin, has las maletas que me tienes que alcanzar en Chile para instaurar el caos en un preescolar.

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**X**

No dejes que él hubiera te alcance los ojos. Es esa mirada en los ojos de la vejez; ese replique de añoranzas, de recuerdos ahogados en la falta de valor, de la fuerza, de la determinación. Hay una clase especial de tristeza, esa que proviene de la duda de nuestras acciones, esa que no desaparecerá porque se impregna en nosotros reclamándonos. La detective se quedó sentada en el escritorio el resto del día. Soportando las náuseas del aroma a rosas invisibles. Pensando en el brillo que ha perdido, empeñada en recuperarle a base de suspiros.

–Beckett–, Espo llamaba por cuarta vez sin recibir respuesta. –Beckett ….

Es curioso. Tan curioso. El vacío de esa silla es tan curioso. Estamos repletos de ambigüedad. La boca, lo mismo insulta que halaga; los ojos, lo mismo desdeñan que admiran; las manos, lo mismo golpean que acarician.

–…oye Beckett…

¿Qué nos hace desear? La caricia de la mano que nos ha golpeado.

¿Qué nos hace anhelar? La voz que nos ignora atravesó del silencio.

Buscamos la presencia del ausente. La luz en la oscuridad. La sonrisa en la tristeza. El perdón de nuestra culpa, de nuestra estupidez. La comprensión de quien hemos herido. Buscamos la bondad que negamos. ¿Por qué demonios somos tan curiosamente egoístas? Imposibles. Creamos imposibles. Sin embargo cuando ese perdón expía nuestra alma, cuando en la voz del otro hallamos un "está bien", "lo entiendo", "no pasa nada", "no te preocupes", el aliento que regresa a nuestros pulmones nos invade de un imposible dulcísimo alivio, un sentimiento que nos parecía tan inalcanzable que se vuelve un milagro. Ella quisiera tanto dar testimonio de una imposibilidad.

–Beckett–, sacudía Esposito a la retraída detective.

–si Espo–, dijo guardándose en la garganta una gotilla que juro sentir escapársele.

–Tienes que repetir esto… es un completo desastre–, le tendió un par de carpetas que el capitán le había regresado.

Castle se quedó el resto del día en el archivo. Charlando de banalidades mientras Caly fingía trabajar. No eras amigos. No podrían serlo. No con el sabor del té cosquilleándole aun en los labios. Pero en esta tierra, donde nos encanta lo imposible. ¿Qué ha de impedirnos? Vivir. Definir las relaciones como nos venga en gana. ¿Qué ha de impedirnos? Aparentar un sentimiento simple cordialidad. Negarse aquella atracción sería peligroso de no tener tan arraigado el aroma del café.

–Qué te pasa asesor– chillaba la archivista golpeando el hombro del escritor.

–Solo es divertido molestar a los burócratas–, sonrió.

Kate espero. Realmente espero. No quería entrometerse, debía demostrar. Pero qué diablos hacia aun él ahí. Porque no se hartaba de juguetear con esa mujer. Con su novia. Repaso por novena vez la hoja de su mano, prometiéndose que sería la última vez. Falló. El espinoso trago de celos le hace inevitable la asfixia. Se apeó justo al tiempo que Andrew entraba sonriente. El rubio camino hasta ella.

–el archivo esta por allá–, desdeño Kate.

–lo sé… pero tengo algo para usted detective–saco la mano del bolsillo tendiéndole un ticket. –es para usted– le dejo sobre el escritorio. –créame me lo agradecerá… –golpeo el boleto con el índice un par de veces. –Es un evento de gala–, se despidió.

Andrew se exaspero al ver a Caly con el escritor. Sin duda siente algo por ella pero no le ama. Es obvio el amor no puede ocultarse bajo una roca. Siempre termina por cavar su propia salida. Es sencillamente incontrolable, es lo que le llevo ahí. Se encargara de que no sea demasiado tarde para que Caly regrese a donde corresponde. El primer paso ya había sido dado, un concierto. Eso no era suficiente, sabía que la archivista solo acepto por el cumulo de emociones que eso le significarían, solo para que el vientre se le trastornara en aquella maraña de la agradable tensión que genera la ansiedad.

–hola…estas lista para desaparecer de este roído sitio– solicito adentrándose sin permiso.

–Andrew… de veras viniste–, se levantó de un salto.

–te dije que vendría… supongo que ya se lo dijiste–, sonrió enfrentando a Castle.

Kate busco el mejor vestido que había encontrado, después de recorrer tiendas. No va con ella, esa clase de compras compulsivas. Sin embargo tenía una invitación a ese "recital", y el infierno que va. Él ira. Tiene que algo que demostrar. Aún no está segura de que o como. Pero lo hará. Que escuche, quien tenga oídos para comprender un grito que clama auxilio disfrazado de demostración. Lucia sencillamente elegante, denotaba virtudes. Sonrió al darse una última mirada al espejo, no por su apariencia sino imaginado la reacción en su asesor. Cuando llego al teatro el ambiente estaba cargado de bullicio, como si todo ruido debiera ser consumido para darle paso al silencio. Busco su asiento y al mismo tiempo deseaba encontrarle.

–Cinco minutos–, Andrew tocaba la puerta de camerino.

El teatro estaba lleno y Caly se preguntó cuántas de esas personas comprenderán la música. Algunas falsas sonríen apenas se abre el telón. Fingen deleite cerrando los ojos para según ellos adormecer los sentidos, concentrándose en el oído. Farsas, sonrisas, caras murmullos, carraspeos, parlanchines que explican tecnismos que seguramente acaban de memorizar. Nada de eso hace falta si eres honesto. Ese tipo de gente lo destroza cuanto escucha degradándole con su superficial apreciación. Limitando el sonido a movimientos, a notas. La música está viva, palpita dentro de nosotros, cada ruido genera una emoción aunque no necesariamente buena. El canto de un arrulló, es arte para el sueño de un niño. La estridente risa de un niño es arte para los oídos de un padre. Sentimientos que ni el mejor compositor podría igualar. La música nos rodea meciendo en las hojas de los árboles. Vivimos rodeados de ella. A veces solo tenemos que estar abiertos para advertirle.

–Andrew gracias por esto

–Debes estar bromeando, aún tenemos que hablar de tu contrato– le guiño un ojo.

Castle se quedó de pie escondido a un costado del escenario en espera a que las luces se apagaran. El telón se abría descubriendo la seriedad en los músicos, quienes impávidos mostraban con orgullo sus instrumentos y el teatro entero quedaba en mortal quietud. Caly apareció de la mano de un violín y contrario a toda costumbre un ramo de rosas subía al escenario. Unas simples flores pisoteaban la demostración de la detective. Él. Él subía al escenario a felicitar a la archivista. Castle sonreía besando la mejilla de la sonrojada mujer.

–no tiene caso esperar estoy seguro que será grandioso–, le murmuro al oído.

Kate resoplo estrujando la tela de su vestido, el escritor incluso permitía el ultraje de que el rubio cargara el ramo y le indicara la salida, pasaba por alto aquel bochorno porque con seguridad esa estúpida es mucho más importante como para enfadarse por una tontería. Deseaba correr, pero seguía cosida a la butaca, ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de él. Debía demostrarle. Debe tragarse esa madeja de celos que le calcina. Debe soportar como su asesor, soportaría. Se aborreció, cada bofetada le era devuelta de una brutal forma. Ella, le había hecho sentir lo mismo. Las luces bajaron ni se había dado cuenta que el asiento a su costado estaba vacío hasta que su perfume le removió las entrañas.

–"Rick"– se atrevió a susurrar enfocando la vista sobre las tinieblas.

La voz del violín ahogaba el nombre. No le importo. Aquella conjunción fue perfecta. Su corazón vibro manteniéndole sujeto con la vista, el dialogo entre todos aquellos instrumentos era la exacta fotografía del hombre a su costado. De pronto se volvió una representación teatral, guiada por la música. Cada respiración, latido, pestañeo en sintonía con la música. Pudo oir el zumbido de un enjambre atrofiándole la razón. Pudo escuchar cómo se dormía el tiempo. El violín se alzó glorioso de entre conjunto, impulsando, ordenando a Kate que se perdiera. Y ella lo hizo. Le devolvió con un beso el sentimiento ahogado con cada rosa de aquel ramo. Rozo con delicadeza el hueso de su mandíbula.

–Kate–, alcanzo a decir sorprendido antes de ser mordazmente atacado por la furiosa detective.

Labios que viajaban en un movimiento inconcluso, errático, voraz, imperfecto. Nada importaba. Seguían el tempo del violín, caótico, reservado, violento, tierno. Se dejaron guiar cubiertos por la oscuridad, sin pausas, sin reservas, consientes solo de su tacto. Eran parte de la orquesta. Aquello era su particular apreciación de la música. Sin embargo aquello tenia que terminar. Rick se reprendió aun perdido en el anclaje de los ojos frente a él. Duda. Recelo. Y un rencor contra su propio deseo, todo eso fue captado por la detective.

–esto Rick... es solo una pequeña muestra


	11. Chapter 11

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Alejandra Lizette**… por sus comentarios.

Ok; Jess, estaba por ahí ya sabes dejando al mundo girar mientras admiro la vida; gracias por notar mi ausencia, pero si de verdad lo hicieron por favor no se preocupen por mí, las chicas rudas odiamos eso; bueno escudera ¡cielos! sí que debes estar cansada, eres sencillamente ¡ASOMBROSA! Hermanita y quien se atreva a siquiera pensar lo contrario cae en mi concepto de idiota, y claro que eres horrores más desastrosa, no finjas que es una de las razones por las que eres mi hermanita, por supuesto que estas invitada a mis fugas, JA, pero no esperes demasiado de ellas. ¡Guiguita!, Mi Besomaniaca Chilenisima, lo siento pero ya he pedido las anacondas para el final y ¿Cómo? Que uno no puede ir y descalabrar rutinas, pero si es una de mis cosas favoritas, ya pedí que me disculparan y no es suficiente me vas a castigar ¿en serio? tú también, vaya a donde va a parar este mundo, todos se empeñan en reñirme mi falta de "madures"; ni Alejandra me amenazo con ese cuchillo suyo, muy por el contrario se alegró de que diera señales de vida, aunque creo que era por temor de que alguien se le hubiere adelantado. ¡Ah! Sí, casi lo olvido, escapare, al cine, Chilenisima, al cine; Ja, por fin se estrena la peli de "Lucy" llevo horrores esperándole. En fin; ¡que tengan un fascinantemente espectacular fin de semana!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; ¡descalabren la rutina!; ¡que la locura les acompañe en mi ausencia! , ¡Un abrazo! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres a horrores!

Espero les guste... hubiera querido terminar con este cap pero el numero 11 no se lleva muy bien conmigo, es enserio, no me agrada (si, si ya tengo loquero)…

Ningun personaje es mio…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XI**

Un consternado escritor se levantó en medio de la oscuridad del teatro abandonando a la mujer que amaba. Apretujo los puños de impotencia. Maldiciendo su incapacidad. ¿Cómo? Demonios puede exigir algo si él será el primero en retroceder. Quien ha de tomarle enserio si él mismo apalea se resolución. "Estúpido, imbécil, crédulo, ingenuo, ¿no has tenido suficiente?", se reprochaba en la acera.

-¡taxi!- exclamo intentando desaparecer. La noche estaba particularmente fría. Pero él tenía los labios hinchados en un ardoroso tono rojizo; La sangre continuaba hirviéndole; la música pegada a sus tímpanos. Se odio. Odio tanto el hecho de desear regresar el maldito tiempo. Odio querer tomar a esa mujer y reclamarle como suya. –¡con un demonio! –, bufo auto compadeciendo su situación.

–disculpe señor… ¿le pasa algo? –, el chofer le miro desde el retrovisor.

Kate se quedó petrificada en el asiento después de su espontaneo arrebato. Le beso. Ese sencillo acto le redujo a cenizas. Sintió que… ¡Joder!, después de eso ni loca le deja ir. Su asesor tenía un compromiso, se recordó; JA, eso que diablos le importa a ella. Él quiere demostraciones ¿no?; ella le dará demostraciones, hasta que ese idiota deje las dudas. Se quedó ahí, esperando a que el "recital" acabase, soltándose a sus propios sentimientos, reconociendo sus deseos, admitiendo la verdad, liberándose.

–Detective… me alegra que viniera–, el rubio la interceptaba al terminar el concierto. –donde esta ese tipo… especifique que se les dieran asientos contiguos

–y a que se debe tal consideración–espeto Kate.

–a nada en particular… un experimento… pero creo que no ha resultado…cuando menos para usted…en fin, tenga una buena vida detective supongo que esta es la última vez que le veré–, sonrió.

Castle no se había aparecido por la comisaria. Ni él, ni tampoco la estúpida archivista. Kate se aferró al sabor a música y café que se negaba a olvidar. Debe persistir. Resistir mientras derriba los muros que ella misma edifico en el escritor. Debe arrancar la raíz de las mordaces dudas que ella misma sembró. Debe, debe, debe; porque él ya no lo hará por ella. Bebió un sorbo de café, deleitándose con el vaivén de la evocación de ese teatro, casi le pareció sentir la butaca aterciopelada acariciándole en antebrazo. Sonrió. Sin embargo el gesto, la mirada en exceso romántica se vería empañada por su nombre en aquella voz.

–Katie–, Josh saludaba a la detective en la doceava.

Esta vez no era un ramo; esta vez tan solo era una rosa. Josh, quiso darle espacio para pensar bien las cosas, quiso que Kate se diera cuenta por si misma de error que cometía al rechazarle. Pero los días seguían cayendo audaces y la atolondrada detective no se percataba de su falta. Asi que decidió apremiar un poco su tenue razonamiento.

–Josh… ¿Qué haces aquí? –, Kate cuestiono escudriñando al hombre frente a ella para comprobar que no se tratare de una alucinación.

–vine porque creo que tenemos algo que resolver… toma es para ti–. Le extendió la flor

–no Josh, tu y yo no tenemos nada que resolver, tampoco voy a aceptar esa flor…–desdeño.

–Katie… por favor… no seas ridícula… no me digas que sigues molesta por esa tontería…

–esa no es ninguna tontería… sabes cuánto me preocupo por Castle… y aun asi me ocultaste que estaba herido… maldición estaba hospitalizado

–no era nada grave… el escritor no te necesitaba… JA, estaba muy bien acompañado por esa noviecita suya… ¿Qué ibas a hacer tu ahí?

–esa es tu excusa… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahí?, lo que fuera Josh, haría lo que fuera…

–Katie… eres mi novia… crees que me agrada que pases tanto tiempo con ese tipo…

–¿Qué? …no soy más tu novia… y me importa un reverendo comino lo que te agrade o no

–Ja–, sonrió el doctor con las manos en las caderas. –Katie… vamos… tontuela aún me quieres ¿verdad?... discúlpame ¿sí?... odio que estés enfadada conmigo y más si es por culpa de alguien ajeno a nosotros…

–no me llames Katie… y no Joh no quiero, ni me interesa un "nosotros"…

–¿Cómo puedes decir algo asi?... qué hay de todos nuestros planes juntos…

–se acabó Josh… hemos terminado.. ahora sal de aquí… estoy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para esto…

"se acabó". Dejo caer la rosa que había bailado guiada por los aspavientos de su mano. El doctor tomo por el brazo a la detective. ¿Qué le sucede a Katie?, Ja, de veras va a terminar su relación por una tontería. O es que acaso solo ha estado jugando con él. No lo amo. De verdad nunca le quiso. ¿Qué clase de mujer?, por cualquiera que sea el motivo, ¿qué clase de persona es capaz de eso? ; Maldición esta enamora de ese escritor. Entonces ¿Para qué? lo negaba, para protegerse. Hiere. Se aferra a la negación lastimando, creando relaciones falsas por temor. Egoísta. Solo piensa en ella, en lo que ella siente. Gruño.

–JA, eres patética Katie… donde esta esa mujer valiente… decidida…entregada…. Que te empeñas en hacer ver… no eres ni una vil migaja de ella… sabes que compadezco a ese Castle, lo admiro en verdad por seguir la sombra de una mujer que creo que no vale la pena

–Josh suéltame…– la detective intentaba zafarse del agarre. –qué demonios te sucede

Kate apretó la mandíbula cunado el tipo la sostenía frente a él. Forzándole a verle a los ojos. Quería que viera el dolor que sentía, no es una maldita piedra en el zapato que puedes sacar cuando te hartes de su incomodidad. Una explicación, alguna lógica en el descerebrado razonamiento de esa brillante detective, una estúpida muestra de cordura.

–alguna vez… por un momento fuiste sincera conmigo… ¿me querías Kate?

–No lo sé…– No lo sabe. Francamente no lo sabe. Josh la soltó cansado de encontrarle justificación a la actitud de la detective. –Josh…lo lamento…–soltó cuando el doctor se dio la vuelta.

–no… no lo haces…–regreso a confrontarla – no creo que ni siquiera sepas lo que has hecho… ese escritor y yo… somos personas Kate… no puedes jugar a tu antojo con los sentimientos de los demás… Ja… irónico, haces exactamente lo que temes que te hagan…

–Josh…

–es mentira ¿no es así?, lo entiendo Katie, estas molesta y esto es para vengarte…

No le había visto desde el concierto. No podía enfrentarse a ella. A él. A lo que esa despiadada mujer le despertaba. No puede contra esa maraña de emociones; así que gruñe, espeta, conjura deidades para medianamente liberarse de ese fantasmal deseo de poseerle. No por ella; no es porque ella no quisiere. No es algo que él se debe así mismo. Es tratar de recuperar el valor que siente que ha endosado a la detective; a esa maldita musa que le sigue para empecinarse en hacerle sentir enamorado. Ese día fue a despedirse de la archivista al aeropuerto. Le vio marcharse sonriéndole a ese rubio, no se acercó, se conformó con verle de lejos, le basto con desearle un buen viaje aunque Caly no le oyera. "Kate", debe ir a buscarle, postergar el destino es de estúpidos, no se puede escapar y quizá muy en el fondo, no quiere hacerlo. Cuando llego el doctorcito estaba con ella. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, sin embargo Kate parecía disgustada y decidió acercarse para comprobar que estuviera bien, sobre todo al destacar la ausencia de Espo y Ryan.

–Kate… ¿está todo en orden? –, Rick miro al doctor.

–Castle… Josh esta por irse…– la detective argumentaba, maldiciendo su mala estrella.

–de veras vas a preferirle a él… a este inmaduro escritor… lo eliges sobre mi…–Josh apuntaba al incomodo aludido.

–Siempre– contesto la detective mirando directo a su asesor. –Siempre– repitió aun con más certeza.

–como quieras detective–, bufo el doctor golpeando el hombro de Castle con su salida.

Ella seguía mirándole y sencillamente no pudo despegar la vista de su musa. "Siempre" se oía mucho mejor que ese maldito "nunca". Sucumbió, totalmente rendido ante el poderío de esa mujer. Ya no le importaba que su corazón latiera al ritmo que la detective le exigiera. Es un bruto, un ingenuo, un idiota. todo eso y mucho más cuando le tiene enfrente. Pero también es condenadamente feliz cuando se digna a mirarlo, cuando él es la causa de su risa, cuando le oye llamarle. Así que; ¡qué demonios!, la ama y no va a seguir negándolo. La vida es tan corta como para darnos el lujo de dejar de sentir, de flagelarnos dejando escapar la felicidad, quizá ahora él egoísta es él, quizá al que ya no le importa nada más que ser feliz es a él.

–Castle…–rezaba la detective. –yo…

No pudo emitir ni una silaba más. Su asesor no le dejo. Le perforo con la mirada, asechándola pervirtió a sus piernas para que le traicionaran. Castle la sujeto por la cintura y ella agradeció el gesto, segura de que hubiera terminado esparcida en pequeñas migas por el suelo. Lento. Sutil. Le dejo embriagarse de ese bendito aroma a granos de café recién molidos. Ella fijo la vista en los labios de aquel cruel verdugo. Sentía acercarse el castigo pero el torturador no le consumaba, deleitándose en su fragilidad, en su anhelo. Le busco entonces añorando el contacto pero él se le esfumaba con media sonrisa. Entonces entendió su juego; es su turno, su tiempo, su dominio, está mostrándole de lo que él es capaz de hacerle sentir. Era demasiado. Demasiadas ansias. Su cuerpo le exigía demasiado la cercanía. Agotador. Ese juego le desvalida. Así que se rindió. Cerró los ojos entregándole de lleno su confianza. Se abandonó a él. No espero mucho más tiempo, apenas sintió la última de sus pestañas caer y comenzó el recital del violín. Solo que esta vez era mucho más violento, Castle le arramblaba y ella necesito aferrarse a su espalda para soportar la intensidad de todos los sentimientos guardados que el escritor por fin se permitió liberar. No se percató de cuando aquello termino, Kate seguía buscándole los labios a ciegas.

–aun… aún hay tanto que quiero demostrarte…–rompió Kate encontrándose de nuevo con su boca.


	12. Chapter 12

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **HateHiatus; JessTELLOBO; Detective Castle; Patricia; It´s me; Alejandra Lizzette; Guiguita; Laura41319; Karina; Aaaaa; Graceys41319; Guess; KateCastle1992**…. Por sus fantabulosos comentarios y a los Follows.

Ok; ¡Chilenisima!, Guiguita, no deseo que te diviertas JA, eso estoy segura que lo harás, deseo que guardes cada momento, cada respiración, cada sabor, aroma y sonrisa, que te maravilles con todo cuanto veas y experimentes, que te sientas inmensamente libre, que seas feliz a horrores. Jess hermanita lo mismo va para ti, ahí estoy contigo siempre, en un buen o en un mal dia, Ja, y si piensan que estoy loca ya les he dicho que mi psicólogo dice que soy inofensiva. Talassan si andas por ahí, basta de halagos, enserio, me sonrojas, y que es eso de la regla de oro; mmm no me gustan las reglas, ¿Qué es chilenisima?

Espero les guste… ¡hasta el lunes!; ¡sean libres!; ¡diviertanse!; ¡sonrian!; y de corazón ¡un abrazo!

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XII**

Han visto esa sonrisa que la gente tiene a veces. Parecen estar contentos con ellos mismos. Es como si de pronto comprendieran lo estúpidamente simple que es la complicada vida y es que a veces basta con aceptar lo que tanto hemos estado reprimiendo; como si hubieran desmenuzado uno de los secretos más importantes del universo y se lo guardaran para sí, sin embargo no pueden reprimir la alegría que termina por emanarles por la curvatura de los labios. Y entonces deseas tanto acercarte a ellos y preguntarles… ¿Qué es tan genial?, pero no lo haces y a pesar de ello terminan por impregnarte un poco de la felicidad de ese particular secreto. Luego de varios minutos, mucho después que el beso culminara, el par seguía abstraído permanecía silenciando. Pero a diferencia de lo que muchos piensan el silencio contiene palabras, que suelen escapársenos en suspiros.

–Caly–, Dijo Beckett luego de recordar que seguían pertenecían al mundo.

–Terminamos desde antes del concierto…– se encogió de hombros.

–¡Castle!... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–bueno soy un tipo bastante inseguro, plagado de capas y capas–, se mofo.

–bien ya entendí…

Fue todo lo que pudieron hablar antes de que el capitán les interrumpiera ordenándoles su colaboración en un caso. Así que se marcharon. El concepto de inapropiado nunca les fue tan absurdo e incomprensible. Si hubiera que definir las miradas que ese par se daban habría que hacerlo con la palabra: "escandalosas". Rick la había contemplado por primera vez sin temor a que ella huyera. Le observo con tal diafanidad que ahora bien podría describir de memoria cada genuino aspecto de su musa.

–Hasta mañana– se despedía uno de los uniformados.

Kate levanto la vista del interminable papeleo, apenas y ha cruzado un par de letras. Esos sentimientos amordazados, secuestrados por el miedo salían despavoridos estallándole en los ojos. Quisiera estar colgada de su cuello. Incontrolable, la situación le sobrepasaba. Tantas palabras ahogadas que de repente encontraban la fuerza del aliento, inflándole el diafragma para ser dichas a gritos, para alcanzar los oídos de aquel hombre. Ya era bastante tarde como para que aquel tono de azul poblara el día, y se vio obligada a mirar el reloj para comprobar la hora.

–Es tarde– Castle coreaba al notar el gesto de la detective. –quizá debería irme para no molestarte…

–¡NO!... –carraspeo minimizando su exabrupto. –No me molestas… quédate–, rogo. –bueno claro si es lo que quieres.

–Claro– afirmo con desinterés.

–Perfecto entonces me daré prisa y después te invitare la cena–, Kate volvía al trabajo. – ¿dónde vas? – frunció el ceño cuando Rick se marchaba.

Café ... ¿Por qué la preocupación que planeaba traerte uno ...

Se quedó sentado en la silla al lado del escritorio, esperaría, esta vez no un par de minutos, esta vez lo hará por siempre. Sonrió, algunas cosas tardaran en desaparecer, su detective se empeña en ocultarse tras aquellas hojas de papel. Resulta extraordinaria la diversidad en la que nos comportamos; amigos, novios, aliados y luego están ellos. Esa encantadora de pesadumbres le había jurado que aún le quedaba tanto que quisiera demostrarle, y el escritor no dejaba de preguntarse en que consistirían tales muestras.

– ¿listo? – Kate se apeó después de sentir como su vida parecía fundirse con la silla.

–vaya… ya era hora… muero de hambre–, le sonrió el escritor. –Vamos–, le tendió la mano.

Kate se dejó llevar por él, apenas sintió a sus manos enlazarse. Determinada. Valiente. Quizá nos envalentonamos amparándonos bajo el pretexto del enamoramiento. Somos tan cobardes que necesitamos definir todo, porque aquello que no comprendemos nos aterra, nos vuelve idiotas. Pero el amor es inexistente. Sí. No existe. Y no lo hace, porque es tan intangiblemente caprichoso que se da el lujo de permanecer invisible dentro de tus ojos. No requiere dar muestras de vida, porque tú mismo te retuerces entre desvaríos. Para el observador, resulta tan obvia aquella inexistente representación. Se manifiesta en el más sutil de los gestos, en el más ínfimo de los detalles.

–Bien ¿dónde me llevaras Kate?… – Rick se abrochaba el cinturón.

–lo sabrás cuando estemos ahí…

Dudas. ¿Qué son las dudas? Si se sabe a su lado, si le sabe suyo. Condujo, conteniendo el anhélelo que le despertaba el escritor. Guardándole, pero no abatiéndole, sino por el contrario permitía que venenoso se reprodujera para que terminara por carcomerle. Kate aparco, provocando un gruñido de incomprensión de su asesor cuando la vio descender del coche.

– ¿por qué te detienes? –, cuestiono Castle.

–Habrá que caminar desde aquí–, Kate le sonrió extendiéndole la mano.

El "Brooklyn Bridge". La noche era simplemente divina. El vientecillo con pretensiones gélidas le paralizaban el rostro. Desabrigados ante las sensaciones. A veces es sencillamente maravilloso caminar sin capas para sentir con cada poro de la piel la prodigiosa que es la naturaleza. Ruidos, luces, autos, gente, voces. Vida; estamos tan condenadamente; Vivos. Kate sonreía, cuantas veces habrán estado ahí y sin embargo lo igual, lo conocido se transformaba en algo completamente nuevo. Aquello tan común, en algo único.

–Rick–, nombro la detective llamándole frente a ella con los ojos. – ahora vamos a cruzar el puente…pon atención porque cada una de esas luces representan una promesa de mi hacia ti… cada una es todo aquello que quiero mostrarte y quizá sean pocas…

Fue excesivo. Mirar el destello de cada estúpida luz centellar en los ojos de Kate. Rick estallo. Desquebrajándole la cintura a su musa la atrajo a él. Beckett nada pudo hacer para intentar defenderse de aquel asfixiante gesto y si hubiera podido no lo habría hecho. Rehusarse, aspirar a la salvación seria atentar contra su propio impulso.

–Aun me debes una cena…– dijo respirando enormes bocanadas por la falta de oxígeno.

Una promesa para cada luz. Un beso para cada farola. Una prueba para cada paso. "Habrá que caminar desde aquí", DIJO, pero de alguna manera no había prisa, llegar Ver deseaba, ni ninguna parte. Permanecer. Estancia Solo, Hacienda crujir la madera, Sintiendo los combina de metal remachada a pesar al frío de la noche obligó a leer los siguientes prisioneros caminando en Aquella Línea blanca.

* * *

Infinitas gracias por haberme compartido un instante de sus vidas...


End file.
